Sateda
by jenn1969
Summary: SGA1 meets another Satedan. But she is nothing like the rest! Learn more about Sateda from OC Teagan's perspective. Ronon/Sheppard/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sateda

by Jennifer Lynch

Disclaimer:

As always, I do not own any of these characters save for my original character, Teagan. I do not make any money off my stories and really wish these ideas would stop coming to me so I could write something original and perhaps make some money from my stories!! But enough of that. Hope you enjoy reading something I enjoyed writing. Would **LOVE **feedback!

_This story is set in season 4 since I have not seen season 5 (ya, I'm a little pissy about it!). Before "Missing" so Teyla is not yet pregnant and Col. Carter is still somewhat new. It is long before "Quarantine" but I have paired Ronon with Dr. Keller to fit the story._

Dr. Keller walks into Col. Carter's office in full gear, ready to go off-world.

"OK, I'm ready. What's the medical emergency?" she asks col. Carter. The SGA1 team are already there and ready to go.

"I was just telling Col. Sheppard's team the Athosians contacted us. On of them was hurt during an altercation with a thief from another planet. I haven't got all the details as they said they needed medical attention stat. They said to bring arctic weather clothing and a doctor and they'll explain the rest when you get there. You have a go." said Sam..

They all head down to the gate, encumbered with gear as the gate is activated and they walk through to New Athos thinking this is just another mission. Teyla's friend, Kanaan greats them immediately.

"Finally! Please, follow me." He says as he rushes them back to the village. In one of the buildings lies a man writhing in pain. Dr. Keller immediately starts examining him. He is sweating profusely and delirious.

"Someone tell me what happened." she says as she works.

"We saw someone in a thick jacket leave through the gate with an armful of our vegetables. When we went back to the garden we found Sirac lying unconscious. He must have surprised the intruder and tried to stop him."

There's no visible wound. It could be some sort of poison but I don't see any puncture marks either. I'll do some blood work but we need to talk to whoever did this and find out what sort of weapon was used." Dr. Keller suggests.

"We think we know where he came from. Recently we found a... winter planet. It's very cold but rich with a type of deer, I think you'd call it. The attacker was wearing winter clothing. He could've followed us back. That's why we told Col. Carter to bring winter gear. Tyr will take you." Kanaan offers.

"Let's go." says Sheppard, happy to be able to do something and get away from the moaning! Of course, Dr. Keller wants to stay with her patient.

Once through the gate they are glad to have warm clothing. It's bitter cold. How cold? Hard to say because McKay tries to use his gadgets to get any sort of reading but to no avail. He is immediately alarmed.

"EVERYBODY STOP!!!!" He screams as he fools with his 'tricorder'. He hits it a couple of times. The wind whips everyone's hoods off their heads and they scramble to put them back up. It may be cold and windy but at least it's not snowing. Although with that much wind it FEELS like it is.

"Let's go, McKay! Which way?!" Sheppard yells through the wind.

"I don't know!" he yells back, nervous. "I can't get a reading! It's dead!" Ronon snorts and starts looking around for tracks. McKay keeps trying other devices. "They're all dead! Even my watch! There must be a jamming device on this planet!" Ronon comes back from scouting around.

"No tracks. No smoke from a fire that I can see in this wind." He looks around. "If I lived here I'd be over there, in a cave in those low mountains."

"Let's go." says Sheppard, heading to the mountains. He knows to trust Ronon's instincts.

"But we don't even know if that's the right way!" cries the ever pessimistic McKay.

"You got a better idea?" Sheppard retorts as they all start walking, leaving him in the rear. McKay falls in line without another word, just a groan. After about half an hour the terrain changes from rocky and uneven snow to flat. Obviously a frozen lake. They start crossing with Ronon leading, listening to the cracks as they go. They are all starting to feel a little nervous. They are almost to the other side when Sheppard and Teyla fall through, splashing into the freezing waters. Ronon starts to run back to his friends when he hears,

"STOP!" A female voice from out of the snow. Everyone stops as 'someone' runs past Ronon and slides along the ice with a long stick and helps Teyla and Sheppard out of the frigid water. "Stay on your stomach and crawl over to your friend. YOU!!" she yells to McKay and Tyr. "The ice is safe to your left 200 meters! GO!" They don't need to be told twice. They head towards safety. The girl helps Teyla off the ice as Ronon helps Sheppard. Their clothes turning to hard and heavy ice in seconds. "this way!" she advises them to follow her as she continues to help Teyla. Within 10 minutes they reach a cave which shelters them from the cold and wind. Inside a small fire is crackling and the girl helps Teyla find a seat near it as Ronon does the same for Sheppard. The girl goes to the back of the cave and grabs some dry warm clothes and some blankets.

"You'll need to get those wet clothes off before hypothermia sets in." She hands them the clothes as Teyla and Sheppard shiver. She holds up the blanket and looks at Teyla. "You can change behind here." Teyla looks at her with a strange expression as she gets up. "I know. I feel it too." She says as Teyla takes the clothes and goes behind the blanket.

Meanwhile Ronon looks at Sheppard and sarcastically asks if Sheppard would like him to hold the blanket for him as well. Sheppard makes do. Tyr and McKay walk in at this point.

"Thank God! A fire!" says McKay.

"We're fine. Thanks for asking, McKay." says Sheppard in his special way (sarcasm of course).

"Well, obviously." says McKay. The girl's back is to them as she holds the blanket to shield Teyla. Once Teyla is dressed she lowers the blanket and turns around, lowering her hood. Her long red hair is neatly tucked in a braid. She's stunning, of course. The men all stare, much to Teyla's amusement. "Oh... I'm assuming this is our attacker?" Rodney smiles.

"Attacker?" she asks. She looks questioningly at Teyla.

"Were you recently on another planet? Perhaps taking vegetables that did not belong to you?" Teyla asked as nicely as she could. Sheppard and Ronon were confused at why the two girls seemed at ease with each other, almost like childhood friends.

"Yes. A group of hunters came through the circle and killed one of my deer. So I followed them back to their planet. I watched them for a short time and decided they were a fair people so I didn't retaliate. But I wanted a fair trade. I don't get much vegetables so they're worth a lot to me. By then I didn't have enough time to find someone and negotiate so, yes, I took what I thought was fair. I couldn't stay any longer without endangering them so I tried to leave.."

"Wait a minute. "You could tell they were fair'?, 'you didn't have time'?, 'endanger them'? This doesn't add up." Sheppard added in his wonderful sarcastic way, even when shivering.

"The Wraith put a tracking device in my neck years ago. It doesn't seem to work on this planet but when I go to an inhabited planet I don't like to be gone more than an hour."

"You're a runner. We can help you with that. But what did you do to Sirac? He's in a lot of pain." says Sheppard. Teagan looks confused. Then realizes what must have happened.

"A man grabbed me from behind and I flipped him over and ran. I'm sorry, I didn't know he was hurt. Sounds like he brushed up against my arrows." She grabbed her backpack and took out an arrow. " I use the venom from a snake on the tips. It kills a deer almost instantly when it penetrates the skin. But if rubbed on the skin it can cause a great deal of pain, speaking from experience. He must have rubbed against one when he grabbed me." She went to the back of the cave. She was well organized with meat hanging from strings from the ceiling, water in skin sacks and boiling in a pot over the fire, and skins all over. She had obviously been here a while. She came back with a small metal container. "This is the anti-venom. Rub a teaspoon of it on his skin and he should be fine within 24 hours." She hands it to Sheppard who almost drops it in his shivering hands. "My clothes are too small for you and aren't keeping you warm. You should go. I'll show you the safe way back to the circle." she offers.

"WAIT!" yells McKay. Everyone looks at him, making him uncomfortable. "Uh... well, I'd like to stay and figure out why electrical devices don't work here. Whether it's the atmosphere, a a a shield, something in the earth, or..."

"McKay, you can come back with Dr. Keller when she comes to help..." he looks at the girl, "I don't even know your name."

She smiles. "Teagan."

"When Dr. Keller comes back to help Teagan, here."

"But..." McKay starts to protest.

"I will stay." both Teyla and Ronon say together. They look at each other, Teyla with amusement and Ronon with antagonism. Sheppard looks at them both with exasperation.

"Aren't you cold?" he asks Teyla.

"Teagan's clothes fit me much better than they fit you and I am quite comfortable. Besides," she pauses, "I sense...something."

"Wraith?" asks Sheppard getting concerned.

"No. I do not know. But she does." Teyla looks at Teagan. Teagan smiles and nods knowingly.

"I sense you too. So who am I taking back to the circle?" Teagan asks.

"You can stay here. Just tell Ronon the way. He'll get us back." Ronon gives Sheppard the 'I told you I wanted to stay here' look. "Teyla has a better reason for staying than the 'I like the pretty girl' reason!" Sheppard smirks at Ronon. "Besides, we'll be back with ," Sheppard emphasis to Ronon, knowing they were dating, "as soon as Sirac is feeling better. I'll radio Atlantis and explain our circumstances and be back in... say 30-36 hours."

"In 40 hours it will be dark here and not safe to travel." Teagan advises.

"Noted."

"I can see the circle activate from here. We will be watching."

Ronon, Sheppard and the Athosian leave, one rather reluctantly. Teyla thought it was funny how taken he seemed with Teagan. She had never seen this side of him before, even with Jennifer. After they've gone a little ways Ronon turns to Sheppard.

"You should've let me stay. I'm better protection. For McKay, of course." Ronon grins.

"Yeah right. If I weren't so cold I would've stayed and sent you all back!" they laugh. Sheppard gives Ronon a look. "I'm surprised at you, though. I thought you and the cure doctor were hot and heavy."

Ronon looks questioning at him. "Hot and heavy? We're just dating."

"Right. Dating." They keep walking in silence.

Back in the cave, Teagan comes back to the fire after watching the three men go through the 'circle', as she calls the Stargate.

"So you can't read my thoughts?" she asks Teyla.

"What?!" asks McKay. The girls don't even look at him.

"No," says Teyla, "Just ...emotions. You?"

"Some images, feelings. I knew your name when you came through the gate. But I am confused as to where you're from."

Teyla smiles. "I am Athosian. It is my people you met with the garden. But I now live on Atlantis with people from Earth. And you?"

"I am from a planet called Sateda." Teagan said, assuming they would never have heard of it.

"What?!" again McKay, although Teyla is equally as surprised.

"My planet was culled by the Wraith many years ago. You've heard of it?" Now she's surprised.

"Yes, it was culled about 9 years ago. Ronon is from Sateda." says McKay.

"So others survive?!" Teagan is elated.

"Yes. Now you know. So can we look into why technological devices don't work here now? I didn't stay on this Godforsaken planet to talk about Sateda, you know." Typical Rodney. "I'll need some help taking samples. Maybe you can tell me more about this planet as we work. Sateda is old news." McKay hands Teagan her coat. Hint hint. Teyla smiles and grabs a coat as they all head out into the cold.

As they collect samples of rock, snow, even air, Teagan talks about what she's learned of the planet since she's been there. She found it by accident while running from the Wraith. They followed her here but the Darts fell into the icy water, useless and their tracking equipment obviously wouldn't work. They tried to find her for many years but she always eluded them. Like Teyla, she can sense Wraith. Eventually the Wraith stopped coming. She didn't know why technology didn't work here and didn't really care. It was what kept her here because it certainly wasn't the great beaches. The deer kept her fed and she went off world once in a while for other necessities.

By the time Dr. Keller, Ronon and Sheppard come back through the gate, McKay and Teyla know a lot more about Teagan. As Dr. Keller puts Teagan under anesthetic to remove her tracking device, Ronon is trying hard not to show interest in the red haired beauty, especially in front of his not-girlfriend. Teyla, not used to seeing Ronon act this way, mistakes his feelings.

"Ronon, you have no reason to fear her. She is also from Sateda." Teyla advises, hoping to alleviate his trepidation. Instead Ronon's mood changes from interest to hatred.

"Monarch! We should leave NOW! Before she wakes up." Ronon advises, pacing.

"Ronon, calm down, please. You're making it difficult for me to work." says Dr. Keller.

"She's dangerous!" he pushes.

"Ronon, I can sense her feelings and I have sensed no negative feelings from her. I cannot believe she is dangerous to us." said Teyla confused at his words. Ronon could see no one would listen and didn't wish to explain, being a man of few words, so he left the cave, knocking over anything in his path. McKay, Dr. Keller, Sheppard and Teyla all look at each other in wonder. What the hell? Sheppard goes after him. Dr. Keller finishes her operation and then also goes to find her not-boyfriend. Teyla wakes up soon after, groggy and Teyla is sitting beside her. She holds her hand and lets Teagan know she no longer has a tracking device and is free. She feels Teagan's relief as if it is her own. Teagan asks about Dr. Keller and Teyla advises she has gone to check on Ronon.

"He got all upset when we told him you were from Sateda too." says astonished McKay.

Teagan sits up and touches the back of her neck gingerly. She's never been free before. Not even before the Wraith. "he hasn't told you much about Satedan history, has he?" No. Teagan explains that there are (were) two major continents on Sateda, north and south. The stargate is in the south where Ronon must be from. She is from the north. Over 200 years ago her great great-grandfather was the first king of the northern continent. The first Monarchy. But he was a power hungry despot who used his ability to control the Wraith to scare his people into submission. He was a redhead who believed that the gene for this ability was linked to red hair so he married a redhead and killed any of his children who didn't have red hair. His children could only marry red heads. The south thought he was tyrannical and war ensued. But somehow he seemed to know what the south would do before they did it and so he rarely lost a battle. Southerners thought he could read minds, a rumor the king himself started to instill fear. North and South had not spoken in 150 years. Southerners called most redheads 'Monarchs' as there were few in the south and it became almost a swear word. If you really wanted to insult someone in the south, you call them a 'Monarch'. Teagan's parents were not as tyrannical and had made many changes. They promised to protect their people without slavery, without drafting people into the military, without killing non red haired children. They had high hopes for change. Then the Wraith came. In the past Teagan's ancestors were able to keep the culling to a minimum by using their mind control to persuade the Wraith that there was nothing worth culling in the north. There were enough Monarch's to control and, if necessary, kill any Wraith that came north. But this time there were few Monarch's with the gift and too many Wraith and they were vastly outnumbered. But that was, what, 9 or 10 years ago now and she had almost forgotten all the politics and policies of her previous life. Ronon had not. She was everything he had been taught to hate.

"But that is the past." She gets up groggily and starts gathering her things. "And now I have a better future, thanks to your doctor. I have no desire to return to Sateda but I'm sure I can find a warmer planet to call home."

"No!" remarks McKay. Both girls look at him. "I mean... you should come with us where you could be... better utilized." Rodney has never been good around women. Teyla smiles.

"What Rodney is trying to say is your talents would be put to good use in Atlantis. If Col. Carter agrees, of course."

"Yes, of course." says Rodney, trying not to look uncomfortable. They pack up her things and find the others before they head to the gate. Teagan asks to go to New Athos first so she could apologize to the Athosians and donate her things so they could continue to hunt. Once there she also advises them on what to avoid, where the poisonous snakes like to live, and the habits of the deer herd. She promises to come back when she can and show them the safest passages and give them more information on seasonal changes. But SGA1 was getting antsy and Ronon in particular wanted to get back to Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on Atlantis, Teagan meets with Col. Carter to discuss her options. Sam offers to take Teagan back to Sateda to see if anyone is still alive in the north but Teagan turns down the offer. If there are people still there she could be forced to become a Monarch again. After 9 years of being free from from it she didn't want to possibly be forced into managing a nation, of being responsible for her people. She was curious about her family but terrified of going back to her old life. She would like to stay on Atlantis but she wanted to talk to Teyla first before making a decision.

She finds Teyla in her quarters and they sit down to talk.

"I sense there is more to your 'gift' than you are letting on." pushes Teyla. Teagan knew Teyla would know. That's why she had to talk with her first. She had to tell Teyla everything to see if she would be accepted here.

"There is more. I have found that when people know the full extent of my abilities they fear me." Teyla raises her eyebrows in surprise. She senses an honest sincere person. Not a person to fear. Perhaps there was something to what Ronon said. "I can do more than sense the Wraith. I can... control.. a small number for a period of time, just as my ancestors did."

"I'm not surprised. My ability has been passed down in my family as well. So how were the Wraith able to catch you?" Teyla asked.

"There were too many Wraith and too few Monarch's with the gift at the time. I was 19 and ...not exactly where I was supposed to be. Anyway, they must have known about our abilities because when they captured me I was heavily sedated and kept away from everyone else. I don't understand why they didn't kill us all immediately. When the sedation wore off I found myself on an uninhabited planet with just a few Wraith guards. I easily disposed of them and ran to the circle, I mean gate. They found me many times but I was always able to control enough of them and get away. Till I found my frozen home away from home. That's how I survived this long."

Teyla felt Teagan was not telling her everything. "That still does not explain why others would fear you?" Teyla was going to tell her what Ronon had said but decided to see if Teagan would tell her the same. Teagan hesitated for a second, but her senses told her Teyla could be trusted.

"I have never told anyone this before. My mother figured it out but I never told her. I have the ability to sense everyone's thoughts and, when I focus... I can control people, not just Wraith. It's not something I take lightly obviously. But I know I can be honest with you, Teyla. That's why I wanted to talk with you first. I'm worried I will be considered a security risk here. Or worse, will they try to study me or dissect me?"

Teyla smiled at the last comment and put her hand on Teagan's knee to alleviate her concern. But, forever the diplomat, Teyla had to think about this before she spoke. She didn't know Col. Carter as well as Dr. Weir and wasn't sure what she'd do.

"I believe honesty is the best policy... to a point. I would tell Col. Carter... BUT.. perhaps not the full extent of your powers. Minimize it so as not to scare anyone. I have learned that these people do not like secrets. If you keep this from them they will never trust you. But if you tell too much too soon, they may overreact." Then Teyla had an idea. "Could you not read Col. Carter's mind to see see how she might react?" Teagan curled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Dropping Teyla's hand of security away.

"I could. But I won't. I learned a long time ago to keep out of people's heads. With you it's different somehow. I guess because it's not one sided. I actually have to concentrate on NOT hearing you! This could be difficult if Kanaan ever visits here."

"What?!" Teyla was surprised. She hadn't told anyone here about her relationship yet and wanted to keep it quiet.

"Sorry. He's so prevalent in your thoughts. I can see his face. He's very handsome." Teyla stands up and looks away, a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Teyla. I'll work harder at not hearing you."

"It is alright. I just have not told anyone here about him yet. He is one secret I would like to keep for now."

"Understood." Teagan stands up and heads for the door. "And thank you."

Teagan does exactly as Teyla advised, going directly to Col. Carter and telling her she was capable of not only sensing Wraith, but controlling them as well. She could sense some people, like Teyla. And that was all she told her. Sam thought this was a great asset to their fight against the Wraith but if Teagan wanted to stay she needed some basic training. Col. Sheppard had already volunteered. They'll start tomorrow morning at 0800.

Later Teagan goes to the Mess Hall, smiling all the way. Life had changed in a hurry. For about 9 years she was mostly alone and now there were people everywhere. For 9 years she had time to think about her old life on Sateda and all the regrets she had. She was only 19 years old when the Wraith had taken her. Oldest of 12 siblings and, according to her father, the most promising. Only 4 of them had the gift at all but Teagan had more than her father had ever seen. Most Monarch's could only sense Wraith and since the Wraith hadn't been to Sateda in many years, before the culling of course, they couldn't be sure who had the gift. But with Teagan's gift, they knew. Her father had been training her in how to control her abilities since she was 10 years old. But they were all still overwhelmed when the Wraith came.

Teagan grabbed a tray and some food and turned to look for a seat. She felt Teyla before she saw her. Teyla's mood was sad. When Teagan looked she realized why. Teyla was sitting with Ronon and Sheppard. Sheppard and Ronon were arguing, she sensed about her as Ronon did not want Teagan to sit with them. Teagan winked and smiled at Teyla to let her know it was alright and went to sit by herself, something she was more used to anyway.

"Ronon, you don't even know her. Maybe the Monarchy WAS corrupt in the north but that was years ago and you don't even now if she was part of it. Just give her a chance! That's all I'm saying." expresses Sheppard.

"No." Ronon keeps eating.

"Ronon, I have a connection with Teagan and I can tell you she is an honest decent person." adds Teyla.

"NO! I don't care what any of you say. You don't know what her people did. Even if she didn't do any of it herself, she's capable of it."

"Of what, Ronon?" asks Teyla.

"Manipulation. Mind control. Do you think Southern Military was started to fight the Wraith? They hadn't been around for generations. It was to fight for freedom from the North." Ronon explained.

"Ronon, Teagan told me about her abilities, she did not keep it secret. If she really wanted to control your mind, do you not think she would have by now? You are remembering gossip, not truth."

"I know what I know." Ronon refused to listen and leaves the table. As he leaves the Mess Hall he glares at Teagan. Teyla and Sheppard decide to join Teagan at her table.

"So why does Ronon hate 'Monarch's' so much?" Sheppard asks for her opinion.

Teagan and Teyla exchange glances. Teagan reiterates what she had already told Teyla and then adds to it. She was the oldest of 12 siblings, 4 with the gift. Some of her cousins had it as well. Southerners were right, killing non redheaded children was horrific but it was their only means of genetic manipulation. The gossip and exaggerations of their abilities were encouraged so as to instill fear in the South. It obviously worked. But that was the past. Now she just wanted to move on.

"Well, we'll move on at 0800 with your first training in self defense." Sheppard gets up to leave. "I'll see you then." Sheppard heads to the gym. That's where his buddy, Chewy, always goes when he's mad. He's right. When he walks in Ronon has just finished throwing his third lieutenant face down on the mat. Ronon looks up at Sheppard walking in and the other men use the distraction to get the hell out!

"I think he's in a bad mood, Colonel. I'd get out while you can." advises Lt. Lorne, rubbing his jaw and leaving with everyone else. Sheppard stands there looking at Ronon. Ronon turns his back to him.

"So explain to me again why you hate her so much." Sheppard asks, hoping for his friend to actually share his opinion. Ronon ignores him so Sheppard walks towards him, grabs a stick and pokes Ronon in the back. "Because her ancestors were jerks? So what. So were some of mine." He pokes harder. Ronon grabs the stick, pulls Sheppard toward him, off balance, and punches him in the face, as gentle as Ronon can be!

"Your ancestors didn't murder people with a thought. Your ancestors didn't enslave a nation. Your ancestors didn't lie to their people, promising protection from the Wraith, but only protecting themselves!" He stood next to Sheppard. "I was taught that Monarch's used mind control to force their people into military service, into slavery. They had no free will." Sheppard was checking his nose for breakage or bleeding. Lucky for him Ronon WAS gentle.

"Lots of governments teach their people propaganda about the enemy. Can you prove any of it? Have you ever met a Monarch before?" Ronon looks at the floor sullenly. "I guess that's a no. Look, Ronon, Teagan already told most of that to Teyla, even the nasty stuff." Ronon looks surprised but says nothing. "I like her. And Col. Carter likes her. She asked me to start training her in the morning and I am." Ronon looks at him, angry but deflating. "She's been a runner for 9 years. 9 years! It changed you. Don't ya think its changed her too?" Sheppard leaves without saying another word. He doesn't want to get hit again!

0800. Teagan enters the gym and Sheppard is already waiting.

"Welcome to day one, Teagan. Still wanna do this?" he smiles.

"YES SIR! RIGHT AWAY SIR!" she bellows with a smile.

"Who have you been talking to, soldier?" They laugh and get started. It's a great day for Teagan. She learns a lot... and hurts a lot!

During the next week Teagan feels like she's in heaven. She gets to spend part of everyday with a gorgeous guy who finds her equally as interesting (although she tries very hard not to sense his feelings), she has a room of her own (although she is rarely there except to sleep), and she is meeting new people all the time. People who don't expect to her to save them singlehanded from the Wraith, judge her or hate her... except Ronon. Until a call comes from the Athosians. One of their hunters is lost on her frozen planet. In her exhilaration she had forgotten her promise to go back and show them how to safely get around on that frigid planet. They were asking for her help. SGA1 and Teagan were called into Col. Carter's office. When Col. Carter told Teagan she wanted to leave NOW! If they wanted to find him alive they needed to leave immediately. Col. Carter tells SGA1 to get suited up for the cold when Ronon suggests Teagan should go alone. She's the only one that can really help the Athosians. McKay will be of no use with no technology, he can't really track in the snow, and Sheppard and Teyla needed rescuing themselves last time.

"Ronon you have done nothing but sulk since Teagan has been here. I would rather you stay here if you cannot grow up!" was Teyla's angry retort as she left to get her gear and get ready to leave. Teagan left with her.

"I gotta agree with Teyla on this one, big guy." Sheppard added as he left for his own gear. When Ronon is told Dr. Keller is going he decides to tag along since his girlfriend is notorious for getting into trouble off world. McKay decides not to go since he is still busy trying to figure out the cause of the techno-drain.

Once on the planet with 2 Athosians and a sled to carry back the injured man, Teagan heads south, directly into the blowing snow and toward the herd of deer the Athosians have been hunting. The weather is almost blizzard like so talking is difficult, walking is difficult. There are no tracks to follow but Teagan can sense him, although she won't tell anyone that. But even her senses can't pinpoint him. Only give her an idea. She knew he was unconscious but still alive. She had to hurry. They walked for over half an hour without talking. Everyone was tired as walking in these conditions was difficult especially with full gear. Dr. Keller had fallen numerous times, even though Ronon was carrying all her supplies. Then, over a snowbank, a movement. A wolf. Finally!When the guns go up, so does Teagan's arm. She races after the wolf and they race after her. Sure enough, within 10 minutes the wolf leads them to the Athosian, almost buried in snow. They would have walked right past him. Teagan throws the wolf some food she had brought and the wolf races away. Dr. Keller checks the Athosian, he's alive. They get him on the sled and race back to New Athos where Dr. Keller can take care of him more easily.

Teagan is sitting outside around a fire, warming up with a cup of something warm when Sheppard comes to join her. He asks about the wolf. She isn't about to tell him she uses her 'gift' to encourage the animal to help her.

"He showed up after I caught my first deer. It took me awhile, I'm sure he was watching and laughing! But he never growled or showed aggression so I gave him everything I discarded. From then on he didn't roam far. He even helped me find the safe paths on the ice. He's certainly not a pet but occasionally he was someone to talk to." All true but he probably wouldn't have stuck around if she hadn't encouraged him with her 'gift'.

"You talk to him?" Sheppard asked, sarcastic as always.

"Sure. He was more attentive than the fire." she joked.

"Well, he is male, after all." They smile at each other. She could read his feelings for her but she tried not to. She knew people didn't like it but not sensing feelings was really hard. Reading minds took effort but feelings seemed to radiate from people. Ronon looks out of the hut he was in and is disgusted. He can't believe his buddy is flirting with a Monarch. He goes back into the hut before he's sick. Teyla comes and sits down by the fire as well.

"Dr. Keller says he will live. He has lost some fingers and toes to frostbite but otherwise is recuperating." says Teyla. "Dr. Keller would like to stay for a few days to watch over him so Ronon and I will stay as well. I am told you advised Tyr on the best times of year for hunting and safer paths."

"Yes. I think they will be more careful next time. I should have come back sooner."

"You could not have known. They should have waited for you. What is done is done. But you two can head back to Atlantis. We will take care of things here. We will see you in a few days."

Teagan and Sheppard head back to Atlantis and get back to training again. Sheppard had started target practice about a week earlier. Thanks to her cross bow experience, Teagan was already quite a marksman. Or so she thought. Guns were different and she was having trouble mastering them. So Sheppard thought he would turn things around for a change and asked her to bring her bow and arrows. She was to be the teacher this time. Unfortunately she had never even tried teaching anyone anything before and it showed. He missed every target. She was pretty sure he did it on purpose, probably to prove a point. Either way they broke down laughing after his last shot ended up in the ceiling.

"I know you can do better than that, Col. Sheppard." Teagan laughs. "Perhaps telling you to aim like a gun was not the best thing. Although I don't see any bullet holes in the ceiling." He looks up at the arrow, firmly planted in the ceiling. Teagan is standing right next to him and he can feel her presence without needing to sense it. Teagan, on the other hand, could sense his feelings for her. He turns to face her, as if to ask a question but they are standing so close he brushes up against her and then takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss her. A tender, sweet first kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." he says as the kiss ends and they still hold close. She bites back the desire to say 'I know'.

"But you're worried about Ronon." she adds knowingly.

"No, I AM NOT!" he denies, a little too strongly.

"John, your best friend hates me. I don't need powers to sense that. And I know how much you value his opinion. Don't kid yourself, it would be difficult for you if we were... more than friends."

"Yeah." he sighs. "I'll have to do something about that."

She's alarmed. "No, John, please. The more you talk about me, the more he'll hate me. I don't need that any more than you do. Besides, you still have a bruise on your nose from your last chat about me with Ronon." Not really, she just wanted to remind him what happens when Ronon hears him talk about Teagan.

"So what now?" he asks. She shrugs.

"What's wrong with the way it is? Unless you're looking for something more serious." She knew he wasn't, and neither was she. If the Wraith hadn't come and she was still on Sateda, she would have been pressured into marriage and children years ago. Not that there is anything wrong with that. She just wasn't ready, now or then.

"You read my mind." he grins as he leans in for another longer kiss. Little does he know.

Over the next few months her training progresses, as does the relationship. Both seem very happy with the lack of commitment and easy going 'friendship' they had fostered. Ronon says nothing, of course, but becomes distant. His own relationship with Dr. Keller was becoming strained as well. Teyla and Teagan had also become the best of friends. Teagan was trying to teach Teyla how to expand her senses and soon she could see words and images in Teagan's mind.

"So how do you control a Wraith?" asked Teyla.

"My parents called it 'reaching out' and telling them what to do. I can control 100's of drones, maybe 5 or 10 like your friend Todd," Teyla raises her eyebrows somewhat angrily at the use of the word friend with Todd, "and I've never tried to control a queen."

"100's?!"

"They are mostly mindless, waiting for commands anyway. You could easily do it. Try it next time. Just concentrate on telling one specifically what to do. Like 'die'. That's my favorite!"

Teyla smiles at the thought of just telling a Wraith to die. "Speaking of next time." Teyla stands up. "I should get ready. We leave in an hour." Teagan stands up and they hug. "I very much enjoy our friendship, Tea." She heads for the door.

"Do me a favor?" Teagan asks hesitantly. Teyla turns to her, questioningly. "Wink at John when you see him. It's kind of a discreet code of communicating." Teyla raises her eyebrows again, in humor this time. "He'll know." Teagan smiles sneakily.

"But I thought..."

"I know, just friends... mostly. Could you?" She was acting like a schoolgirl. Teyla looked a little confused as she tried to read Teagan's feelings for Sheppard.

"You care for him but you are not in love with him. Correct?"

"Good reading. And he feels the same, don't worry."

Teyla thinks for a second. "Understood." Teyla leaves. She's curious as to what will happen when she winks at John.

His puzzled face turns to a blush in seconds as understanding sets in. He wouldn't look at Teyla in the gate room again. It took all her effort not to laugh openly. Ronon knew something was up but didn't want to know anymore. McKay was oblivious as they all walked through the gate to their next mission. This was a routine trade mission. Teyla was to use her wonderful diplomatic charm to start trading with a group of settlers who had offered to allow Atlantis to mine for oil deposits in exchange for livestock.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone is enjoying my version of Satedan history and the ups and downs of Teagan, I would LOVE to hear reviews or ideas. What do you like about the story? What can I improve upon? What would you like to see more of?

It's just so much fun to write!! Thanks for taking the time to read!

As SGA1 enter the local ...tavern, I guess it would be. There were no restaurants or public halls, of course. Just the one local meeting house that had a few rooms for rent, served meals and a few different types of liquor that could be made or traded. But these people had seen the strange animals the Athosians had procured through trade with the Atlantians and discovered Teyla was the one to talk to. She sat down with 3 other men at a table while Ronon, McKay and Sheppard were advised to sit at the bar, where they wouldn't be so bored. McKay was attempting to take readings of the local topography. There were definite pockets of oil close to the surface all over this area, some of which had been discovered by a previous SGA4 when they had been here about a week before. But the villagers would only talk with Teyla. Something Sheppard felt uneasy about.

"Makes sense to me." adds McKay. "They want something the Athosians have. She's Athosian. AND she works with us. Plus she's cute. Why would they want to talk to us when they can talk to her."

"I still don't like it." The barkeep arrives with a drink for each of them, from the trading committee, he says. Sheppard looks over to the table and the men all raise their glasses as a sign of... friendship? Good will? Either way, Ronon, Sheppard and McKay look at each other, somewhat nervously, and take a sip. Except Ronon who, of course, downs the whole thing. It's good! Ronon nods to the barkeep for another. "Take it easy, Chewy, we need to be on our game. Just in case."

"A couple of these won't affect me." The next one is gone. McKay uses his 'tricorder' to analyze the drink.

"Well, it's not heavily alcoholic but I can't really tell much else with this thing." He finishes his own. "Definitely more-ish." And the barkeep brings another as if he heard him. Teyla seems to be doing well. No one is arguing or yelling. She seems to have them eating out of her hand.

"So," Ronon says to Sheppard, "just how serious are you and ... Teagan."

"What?! I didn't think you wanted to talk about her."

"Well now I'm talking. Is she the one? Cuz if she's not, you should let her go."

"And what if she IS the one? Would that be a problem?"

"All I'm saying is if you don't love her , stop playing with her."

"WHAT?!" Both Sheppard and McKay were a little surprised to say the least. Teyla looked up at the outburst but the gentlemen at the table soon had her attention again.

"You don't LIKE her, Ronon." Sheppard was telling, not asking. Ronon turned back to the bar and motioned for another of the tasty drinks. "You just worry about Jennifer, OK?" Ronon gave him the 'watch yourself' look. "Well, things between you two don't seem... as cozy as they used to."

Ronon downed his third drink. They were affecting him more than he realized. His speech started to slur. "Jnnfer n I are jus fine. She isn' jealous atall." Sheppard and McKay looked quizzical at each other. Sheppard noticed McKay's eyes were a little red as well.

"This one's mine!" quips McKay, trying to get a word in before Sheppard. He clears his throat, smiling at how easy this next question is. "Did you say, 'jealous'? Because you are getting just a LITTLE bit hard to understand. In SO many ways! I mean speech is one thing, but..."

Ronon rolls his eyes and interrupts. "She thinks my 'anger is hidin my real flings'. Which is bllsht." He slurs as his head starts to sway. McKay starts to laugh. Sheppard is now very nervous and catching on to something being not right. Not VERY right! He looks at his half full drinking glass and the, oh geez, 4 empties in front of Ronon and 2 in front of McKay. McKay, who's head also starts to sway, his eyes unfocus as his head hits the bar. Sheppard dives towards McKay as Ronon's head follows suit. Teyla has noticed the thuds from their heads on wood and has tried to leave the table to help but her 'trading companions' have held her back. Sheppard looks over at her just as he is stunned from some sort of weapon. Teyla recognizes it. WRAITH! But she is stunned within seconds of realization. Her so-called trading partners now place a call on a radio.

"We have them.... Yes, all four... So you'll leave us alone now, right?... But that was the deal!!!!!" Darts can be heard outside, dozens of them start to cull the town. Why does anyone trust a Wraith?

Hours later when they fail to check in a MALP is sent to see what's happened. Col. Carter arranges a rescue mission and Teagan convinces Col. Carter to let her join Lt. Lorne's team. It's her chance to show what she can do.

They take a jumper in stealth mode to find SGA1. The planet is swarming with Wraith, with a cruiser over head.

"They're culling the planet. Looks like Col. Sheppard's team was in the wrong place at the wrong time." voiced Lt. Lorne. "Their life signs aren't showing up on the planet." Teagan reaches for Teyla's mind and finds her. On the cruiser.

"Or perhaps an ambush."says Teagan. "They are on the cruiser."

"Just tell me where and I'll get us as close as I can. What then?" asked Lorne.

"Teyla can lead me to her and I should be able to control the Wraith, as long as we aren't bombarded." she hoped, I mean, explained. It had been at least a year since she had used her ability against the Wraith, and a number of years since it had been tested against many.

Lorne lands the jumper as close as he can and the team of five make their way behind Teagan, although Lorne is right by her side. They are uneasy and unsure what to expect from her. True to her word, every Wraith they encounter drops dead in seconds, not a shot is fired to warn of their intrusion. Finally they turn a corner and find Teyla and Sheppard in a cell. Sheppard is unconscious and needs a medic. There is no Wraith around for Teagan to control and unlock the cell door so they are forced to bomb it which sets off the alarm. Wraith come out of the woodwork and as Teagan culls THEM for a change, Teyla and Sheppard are taken back to the jumper as Lorne and Teagan become separated from the rest through the onslaught of Wraith. Teyla is happy to test her newfound ability to kill a Wraith with a thought but not happy to get separated and stuck returning to the jumper. Lorne and Teagan search for McKay and Ronon, hoping they are close by. They find McKay unconscious in another cell.

"I can't carry him, Lieutenant. You take him back to the jumper and I'll keep looking for Ronon." she says quietly, just happy the Wraith aren't swarming them.

"Negative, Teagan. We should fall back togeth...." Teagan pushes her opinion on his mind gently. "Wait, you're right. I can handle McKay. Meet you back at the jumper. Stay in radio contact." Lorne leaves with McKay draped heavily across his shoulder. Teagan makes sure she kills any Wraith she feels between Lorne and the jumper. Now where is Chewy? This would be the hard part. The hard part of being on a Wraith vessel??!! It was the hard part because she hadn't mentioned to anyone that she cannot read Ronon's mind. Not even feelings came to her. He was a blank slate. She reaches for his mind but gets nothing. HELL! What now? Then she gets an idea. She reaches for the blank slate. Someone who's mind just won't let her in. THERE! A floor up. HELL, again! Hard, but not impossible. But the Wraith are on to her now and start sending more and more fighters. Luckily she had separated from the others and the Wraith didn't know which of them was responsible . Divide and conquer. By the time she gets to Ronon in a lab she is tired and there are 10 more Wraith here. Ronon has been tied, face down on a table like they were going to insert a tracking device, yet again!! She instructs a Wraith to untie him while she kills off the others with a thought. With his hands finally free, Ronon quickly kills the Wraith that had freed him and looks around at the heaps of dead Wraith on the floor as he unties his feet.

"Why did they send YOU?!" he spits angrily as he jumps off the table, grabs a weapon or two and runs past her and out the door. Teagan runs to keep up, letting him kill as many Wraith as he wants as she kills the others he misses. Until Ronon realizes he doesn't know where he's going. Then he lets her take point, begrudgingly. She eradicates every Wraith she sees but as they get close to the rendezvous the Wraith attack on mass. She can't keep up. And the jumper is gone. Teagan can't take her mind off the Wraith to reach for Teyla and find out where they are. Ronon fights as hard as he can but they both go down.

Teagan wakes up on a cell floor. Ronon is sitting on the other side against the wall, already awake. She's groggy and has trouble focusing. She's been sedated. Ronon is about to say something when a queen and her entourage come to inspect the prisoners. Teagan pretends to be unconscious. She's never taken on a queen before and doesn't want them to sedate her more. The queen doesn't open the door and Ronon notices. He stands up in front of her looking menacing.

"Keep her heavily sedated. She is extremely dangerous. Once we find the others I will deal with her myself." says the queen. She snarls at Ronon as she leaves. Teagan reaches to one of the drones to make him stay behind as a guard. She staggers to the cell door and reaches for Teyla. They are cloaked outside the cruiser but can't get back in and Sheppard needs medical attention ASAP. Teagan tells her emphatically to go as Teyla doesn't want to leave. Teagan won't push Teyla's mind but tells her she has a plan. The jumper leaves.

"What's going on?" asks Ronon.

"The jumper had to get Col. Sheppard back for medical attention. We are going to commandeer a dart to get off this ship and then run like hell through the gate." Ronon thinks for a second. He doesn't have anything better.

The guard opens the cell door and then collapses on the floor. Teagan walks unsteadily forward and Ronon is forced to help her. As they walk as fast as they can Ronon starts thinking about this plan.

"So, when did you learn how to fly a Dart? Or is this yet another secret?"

"I didn't learn. A Wraith will fly it for us. Don't worry I've done it before... although not with cargo... and not with a foggy head."

"Great!" he thinks for a second. "Cargo?"

They reach the dart bay without too much trouble. The queen thought Teagan had been incapacitated and let her guard down. Again, Teagan kills all the Wraith she sees, but one. She needs one to fly the ship.

"I will have to share the seat with Willie the Wraith here, but there's no room in a dart for you so we'll dematerialize you and rematerialize you on the planet near the circle.. I mean stargate. Then I'll land, kill Willie and we're home free, as John says."

"Great." says Ronon unhappily. "I hate trusting Monarchs." She looks at him unhappily but says nothing. It's going to take a lot to change his mind about her. She runs with Willie to the dart, squishes in and picks up Ronon. Away they go. The plan actually works. Ronon is rematerialized near the gate and he starts to dial Atlantis even before she lands. The gate opens and he looks at the rippling edge of freedom. He wants to go through without her. But he doesn't. He waits for her. And they return to Atlantis together.

Once through and safe in the Atlantis gateroom, Teagan collapses. Ronon catches her and takes her to the infirmary. Dr. Keller is busy stitching up Col. Sheppard when they come in. She asks another doctor to finish closing as she tends to Teagan, whom is now on an exam table after Ronon gingerly set her there. Dr. Keller examines Teagan as she starts to come around. Teagan holds her head as it throbs.

"There's no concussion, no swelling. I'd say between the amount of sedative in your system and pure exhaustion your body just couldn't take anymore. SLEEP! You'll be fine in the morning."

"John?" Teagan asks.

"He'll be fine. Surgery was a success. A broken rib ruptured his left lung but he's recuperating nicely." Dr. Keller goes back to check on Sheppard.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." snorts McKay. Teyla comes into the infirmary after being debriefed and stands next to Teagan's bed.

"I had no idea your powers were that strong. Do you realize you must have killed close to a thousand Wraith?" asks Teyla.

"I'm paying for it now." Teagan grimaces happily. Ronon was still in the room leaning against a wall, quiet and listening.

"I have never seen anything like that before. And this is common for...monarchs?" asks Teyla gingerly. Ronon snorts. Teagan looks at him. She suddenly realized that she had just proven to him that she was everything he thought she was... almost. She was powerful, but not without morals. But it was the power that overshadowed her values.

"Not exactly. Some are stronger, some weaker. It was said that my great-grandfather could take on a queen and her army." she smiles at the memory of her father telling her this story when she was 10 and enraptured with his stories of their history. "But my great-grandfather was the one who spread that rumor." Teyla smiles. "He also spread the rumor that he could control all Satedan's." She looks at Ronon. "The purpose was to instill fear in our enemies. It seems to have worked."

Ronon starts to walk towards Sheppard's room. "Hatred, not fear." He states as he leaves the room. Col. Carter comes in at this point to check on everyone. She's glad to hear everyone is OK.

"Would everyone mind leaving us alone for a minute, please?" Col. Carter asked everyone in the room. Teyla and McKay, looking a little concerned (well, Teyla anyway), as they left the room. Col. Carter turns back to Teagan."Are you up for a few questions, Teagan? Normally I would wait till you're out of the infirmary but Lt. Lorne is being detained till I make a decision and I need your information before I can do that." asked a very serious Col. Carter. Teagan was concerned. Of course she would answer any questions. "Lt. Lorne admitted to leaving you alone to look for Ronon while he took McKay back to the jumper. This is in violation of our policies. You should never be left alone on your first mission and he knows it. But he had no explanation. He said he just thought it was the right thing to do at the time. What do remember of that time?" Teagan knew exactly what had happened and it was time to own up. She couldn't let Lt. Lorne get in trouble for this.

"It wasn't his fault, Col. Carter. I forced him to leave."

"I don't understand. He would have told me that."

"He doesn't know." Teagan lowers her voice slightly. "Col. Carter, I can do more than control the Wraith. I can control... people.. when I concentrate. I don't take it lightly. My father trained me long and hard how to control it. This is the first time I've done it in... almost 12 years. I understand if you want me to leave Atlantis." Col. Carter is stunned and has to think for second.

"Wait a minute. You can control people..us. And this was honestly the first time you've done it since you've been here?" Sam is just a little nervous by this news. Teagan nods her head, waiting for the 'why didn't you tell me this before?' scream. "Would I even know if you had done it to me? Could I feel it? Or would you just make me forget if I did?" Teagan sighs. She went through this on Sateda.

"This is a trust issue, Col. Carter. I can leave Atlantis by morning."

"No, wait. You're right. It is a trust issue. We may not know you well enough yet, but everyone here would trust Teyla with our lives. She not only trusts you, but she's our back up. She can read your mind. That makes me feel a little easier about this. You'll also need to be completely honest and forthcoming in your mission reports. I expect your first report tomorrow by 1200. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And, don't worry. I do realize you could have kept this secret and let Lt. Lorne take the blame. It would have been the easiest thing for you to do. And you didn't." Sam smiled encouragingly as she left to go check on Sheppard.

A few days later Teagan was feeling much better. She visited Sheppard in the infirmary and he was doing well. He was hoping to be out in a couple of days. He asked her to go to the gym for 900 but wouldn't tell her why. She could have read his mind but it wasn't her way. She hated doing that. So here she was in the gym, alone, wondering what to do. The door opens and in walks Ronon. Teagan freezes. What the hell? The last time she was alone with Ronon was in a Wraith cell.

"For some reason Sheppard wanted me to keep training you while he's out of commission. Guess he doesn't want you getting weak relying on your POWERS." he emphasizes. "So I WAS right about Monarch's." he smirks. Teagan figured it wouldn't take long to get around.

"My POWERS helped save your ass, Satedan." She crosses her arms in defiance. "I trained longer on how NOT to use them than to use them."

"My ASS wound up back in a cell because you relied too heavily on your powers and not enough on your training. That's why I'm here." He stands in front of her, hands on hips. "Ready?" Her anger turns to defense as he starts sparing immediately, catching her off guard. She twists away from his hands, avoiding his strikes but she can't get a strike on him, she was working too hard at defense.

"You're the third." Ronon says, trying to get her angry.

"Third what?" she manages to say as she twists away from him once again. He was taking it easy on her. Why?

"Third Monarch I've fought. The other two are dead." He lies. She stops dead in her tracks. She can't read him to know he's lying. He smacks her across the cheek. Gentle for Ronon but she still falls to the floor. "I'm not allowed to kill you. But on Sateda it was my job to kill Monarchs, before the Wraith came." he goads her on. She looks up at him in disgust and hatred.

"ASSASSIN!" She jumps up and starts fighting as hard as she can with every ounce of strength she has. That was exactly what he wanted. She does everything she can to hurt him. No more defense. Still she barely got to touch him. But she was determined to wipe... no scratch the smile off his face. The south had always sent assassins north to kill any Monarch they could find. Could her really have been one of them? Finally, he had had enough toying with her. Well, this way anyway. He easily pins her to the wall, arm across her neck, glaring furiously at each other. Then he does the unexpected. He kisses her. Hard. Before she knows it she's kissing him back, her hands clasped to his dreadlocks. He pulls back, confusion on his face.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asks her.

"What?" Teagan is still feeling the effects of the kiss.

"I was testing you. Why didn't you use your powers on me?" he demanded while still pressed against her.

"This was a test??!!" She pushes him off her and walks away from him. Ronon looks completely devoid of emotion.

"When you told Col. Carter about your powers she asked me to test you. Make sure you were in control even in... extreme circumstances. You could've stopped me from hitting you, from kissing you... but you didn't. You must have known I was lying about killing your family. Or could you read the whole test in my mind?" Well, now she was furious. Furious that she would be tested this way. Furious that her emotions would be used against her. She glared at him.

"I learned long ago to control my powers! They are very dangerous if not kept in check! Believe me, if anyone knows that it's me!" She starts to walk towards the door, fuming. "As for your stupid test, they sent the wrong man." She turns back to face him just before she reaches the door. "YOU are the only one on this base I CAN'T read and," she tries to use her powers to make him sit down but nothing happens, "my powers don't seem to work on you. So you've learned nothing! But I have learned a great deal." The tears start streaming down her face uncontrollably.

As she walks to her quarters she's reminded of the only other time she had every been this upset. The last time someone got the better of her. It's corny but with power really does come responsibility and you have to have it under control at all times. But she had lost it once before. Each Monarch had different strengths and varying degrees of power. When her mother realized how strong Teagan's were, she tried to protect Teagan from her father. Her mother knew that once he found out, Teagan would be trained mercilessly in how to 'utilize' her powers for the greater good. Teagan's father was a good man. He was a smart and practical man as well and he knew it was just a matter of time before the Wraith came again and he was going to make sure every Monarch was ready. Even 5 year old Monarch's. By the time she was 10 her father had figured out she had more power than her siblings. He couldn't read other humans, only Wraith, but he was observant. When he saw her brother's and sister's doing all her chores, he got the picture. At first Teagan was able to make him forget but when her mother discovered what she was up to, she put a stop to it immediately. She realized that by protecting Teagan she had almost ruined her. Teagan needed to be trained in proper management of her gift before someone got hurt. And hurt someone she did. In her first training session her powers were so erratic she tried to make a cadet grab a glass of water from a table, as her father requested. Instead he grabbed too hard and the glass shattered in his hand. Teagan felt so horrible she used her power to summon a doctor. But she was so upset that when her mind reached out to the doctor it was too much and he died instantly. Never again did she lose control. Never did she resent her training. And never did she use her powers against people. Well, as a last resort. She shouldn't have used it against Lorne. Now look. Now everyone probably knew her capabilities, or will soon. Then the fun really starts. On Sateda, by the time she was 14 she could only leave the Palace in disguise. People were too scared of her. She was the 'people's prisoner'. She was expected to save everyone when the Wraith come, yet they didn't want her around. Great.

"Teyla to Teagan." The radio said in her ear.

"Here." Was all she could muster.

"Are you alright?" Teyla could feel how upset she was.

"Fine." She lied.

"Are you still coming with me to New Athos? I'm leaving in 20 minutes."

"Meet you at the gate." She had already packed a bag so she grabbed it from her quarters and left, heading for the gate. She needed to get away from here. Teyla's outing was perfect timing. Four days away from Ronon. And Sheppard. SHEPPARD! She changed her route and headed for the infirmary to say goodbye.

"Ronon to Teagan." Radio. She ignored it. When she entered the infirmary he radioed again.

"Ronon to Teagan. Come in." Pause. "Please." She took the headset off and threw it into the garbage. She told Sheppard she'd be gone for a few days and tried not to look upset. Good thing HE couldn't read HER. Instead she came across as aloof and slightly uncaring. But she needed to go or she'd be late so she left Sheppard wondering what was wrong. He had explained to her he would be out of the infirmary, hopefully, in about two days. He was hoping for a smile or a kiss of encouragement. Instead she barely seemed to hear him.

As she left the infirmary she faintly heard her radio in the garbage.

"Teagan, come in... I'm sorry." She didn't hear it. But Dr. Keller heard it and picked it out of the trash, not realizing who's it was. She heard Ronon's voice, apologizing. She wondered what for.

"Ronon? It's Jen. What's going on?" she asked innocently. Pause.

"What are you doing with Teagan's radio?" he asked quietly.

"It was in the garbage and I heard your voice. Why are you apologizing to her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Teyla was waiting in the gateroom when Teagan arrived. Teyla looks at her with concern.

"Teagan, I cannot read you, your emotions are... erratic!"

"I just need to get away for four days." she smiles fakely. Teyla nods, trying to be reassuring.

"We will talk." Teagan reads Teyla's thoughts then.

"Will we have time?" The gate roars open. "You heart seems to have other plans." She smiles and walks through the gate, leaving Teyla behind wondering how much she knows. Teyla runs after her.

On the other side Teagan is not surprised to see a man waiting for them. When Teyla comes through he greets her... warmly, trying not to give away his feelings. Little did he know.

"Kanaan, you remember Teagan." Teyla reaches to Teagan. She doesn't want anyone on Atlantis to know yet. Teagan nods, she already knew that anyway. "If you will excuse us, we have things to discuss."

"Of course." Teagan was happy to see them leave, trying not to hold hands. Teagan made herself useful talking with the hunters that still make trips to her 'frozen planet'. It was interesting hearing how much they had learned. Later that day Teyla joined Teagan sitting by the fire.

"You have made quite an impression with my people." Teyla said as she sat down on a log next to her. "They cannot understand how you lived on that world for so long.. alone." Teagan was playing with a stick in the fire.

"Alone is MUCH easier." She said without looking away from the fire. Teyla smiles her knowing smile. They sit quietly for a minute. Teagan looks over at Teyla.

"You're still glowing."

"Excuse me?!"asks Teyla at the strange remark. Teagan smiles.

"You're in love. You're radiating happiness. And, I promise, I have kept my mind to myself." Teagan teased. Teyla tries to change the subject.

"Did you and John have an argument? Is that why you seem... sad?" Teagan turns back to the fire.

"No." Teyla does not turn away. She tries to read Teagan but Teagan inadvertently pushes her mind away and Teyla falls off the log as the mental push turns physical. Teagan jumps up, shocked and dismayed and helps Teyla get up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It is OK." They sit down again. "I should not have pried. I have become used to feeling your emotions and sometimes hearing your thoughts. I must relearn to ASK you what is wrong." Teagan picks up her stick again and stares aimlessly into the fire.

"When we were on the cruiser I did something I swore I would never do." She played a little with the fire, watching the flames rise and fall. "I forced Lorne to go back to the jumper with McKay and leave me to find Ronon. I still think it was the right decision for him to go back, just not for me to force him. At the time I thought McKay was more important than Ronon and I. But it was a split second decision. I didn't know Lorne would get in trouble with Col. Carter for leaving a 'rookie' alone. So I had to tell Col. Carter that I can control people. She took it better than I expected. I thought I'd be saying goodbye. Maybe I still will."

"Why? What happened?" It took Teyla only a second. "Ronon." Teagan looks away from the fire for the first time and looks at Teyla.

"Ronon hit me." Teyla's eyes widen. "Then he kissed me." Teyla's eyebrows raise. "And then he told me he was just testing me." Teyla's jaw hits the floor and Teagan works hard at holding back the tears.

"Oh, my! OK... I am confused. I have known Ronon a long time and I have never known him to be... callous in this way. What did you sense from him?"

"That's just it. I CAN"T sense him. AT ALL! So I didn't see any of it coming."

"So, what exactly was he testing?"

"He said he was trying to push me into using my 'powers' on him. I guess Col. Carter wanted to prove that, given the right incentive, I couldn't be trusted with them." She shook her head. "I can't believe I fell for it! What an idiot!"

"Not an idiot. Perhaps a romantic? You have feelings for Ronon, even now I can feel you fighting them, but they are there, none the less. You have fallen for the one man you cannot sense. I cannot blame you there." Teagan looks at Teyla with confusion.

"Why? That's the last person I should... and I don't!" Teyla gives her the 'I-know-better' look.

"Because it would be very boring to spend the rest of your life with someone who could never surprise you. Even if you never read another person's thoughts again, you cannot stop sensing feelings. To stop seeing, you close your eyes. To stop hearing, your cover your ears. How do you stop sensing feelings that radiate off of people?"

"You leave." Teagan stands up but Teyla grabs her arm.

"Teagan you know that is never the answer." Teagan sits back down again, knowing Teyla is right.

"This was happening to me on Sateda before the Wraith came. Once people found out the true extent of my abilities they feared me. As you know, I was only 19 when the Wraith took me so, yes, I had made some mistakes using my ability. I had given a few people reason not to trust me, namely my Father! But what teenager hasn't done that? But I have had 10 hard years to learn about what is truly important in life. I am not the same person. I understand Col. Carter having to look out for the 100's of people on Atlantis. I do! But if she ever tries to 'test' me again I will leave."

"I can certainly understand how you feel. My trust has been questioned a few times. But never like that." Teyla shifted her sitting position, thinking. "Perhaps we should look at this from a different perspective. Col. Carter asked Ronon to test you but I believe she did not tell him how. He chose to test you that way. Why?" Pause. "When we first met you I noticed both John and Ronon took an interest in you. It was after Ronon was told you were from Sateda that it changed. But it was as if he was angry at himself, like he was fighting his feelings. Everything you have done since then has been nothing like the Monarch's Ronon was told about. He was brainwashed a long time. It is hard to see past it sometimes."

"He said he was an assassin. That he killed members of my family!"

"That sounds like verbal manipulation. It is used in battle all the time. Remember, he was trying everything to get you angry enough to try to hurt him or control him."

"I can't believe I fell for it! And then the kiss..." She couldn't say what affect the kiss had on her after all the things Ronon had said and did. But Teyla could hear the end of the sentence in her head.

"...made all the anger melt away." Teyla smiled at her. Then Teyla read deeper into Teagan's thoughts, the ones she normally couldn't reach. Her smile faded and was replaced with concern. "Why are you thinking of returning to Sateda?" Teagan's face changed from fear to anger to sadness in a second. Teyla was slightly overwhelmed but persevered. "Something about anger at being tested in such a way... and fear of loosing control... and your memory of the last time you were tested by your father." Teagan is startled now at how much Teyla can sense from her. But she calms down at the knowledge that not only can she not hide anything from Teyla but Teyla never judges, never admonishes her feelings. Imagine if it was McKay who could sense her! She shuddered at the thought. Teyla laughs. " I would want to leave too. But I fear you are running away from yourself, from a problem, instead of trying to solve the problem."

"And what is or are my problems, Teyla?" Teagan says smirking as the psycho-analyst starts.

"There is only one issue here. It is not this test, exactly. It is not how people perceive your abilities, as you have dealt with this before. No, this is a matter of the heart. You care about Ronon and you cannot sense if he cares for you. It scares you. You have always had the upper hand before but with him.. you have not. The rest of us learn how to deal with this as teenagers but you did not. You are such a strong person in so many ways but I fear you rely too heavily on your powers. That is why Ronon scares you, angers you, whatever. Just remember, when you are with him you are a normal person." Teagan hadn't thought of that. It was a revelation. Something she thought she always wanted. No wonder she was drawn to him yet scared of how he made her feel. Teagan reached over and gave Teyla a hug.

"Thank you, Dr. Teyla. How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"That must be MY gift!" Teyla teased as the hug ended.

"I'll see you in the morning. I trust you'll be well rested??" More teasing as Teagan knew Teyla would not be sleeping alone.

"GOOD NIGHT!"

The next morning Teagan came out of her hut and saw many Athosians sitting in a circle where the fire was the night before. They were cross legged with their eyes closed, quiet. Teyla heard her approach and silently motioned for her to come and sit next to her. She did.

"This is meditating." Teyla whispered. "You sit, with your eyes closed, focusing you mind on either nothing to relieve stress, or one thing to learn to control your thoughts from wandering. You should start by focusing on your breathing. Sit like I am." Teagan complies. "Now, close your eyes and breathe in through your nose. Deep breath. Now exhale out through your mouth. Good. Now focus on making sure each inhale is through your nose and goes all the way to the bottom of your diaphragm here, not just your lungs." Again Teagan does as she's told. "Good. Now focus solely on that."

"For how long?"

"Till I tell you otherwise." Teyla smiles ruefully.

Most of Teagan's day was spent learning different ways to meditate and keep control over her thoughts and emotions by learning to channel her stresses into breathing. The next day Teyla and Teagan discuss other training.

"You are doing very well. I think you are ready for step 2." advises Teyla.

"Step 2?"

"Meet me down by the brook in 10 minutes." Teagan nods, ever so trusting.

At the brook, Teyla has already arrived and has 2 poles with her, as well as a log across the water from shore to shore. The brook was maybe 10 feet across and never more than 3 feet deep. Perfect for her purpose. Teyla throws a pole to Teagan as she arrives and walks skilfully across the log and turns to look at Teagan. "First one wet looses." She smiles as she prepares herself for battle.

"This is step 2?" Asks Teagan as she carefully puts her first step on the log, waiting for Teyla to pounce.

"Yes. In this test, you must focus on balance as well as pushing me off. If you start thinking of your problems or other stresses you become unfocused and unbalanced. And wet! Begin!" Teyla is a great fighter but Teagan hopes Teyla will underestimate her so Teagan can get the upper hand. They start to spar with the poles. Each time they bang together the vibration sends waves up Teagan's arms. She gets used to it quickly. Teyla takes it easy on her at first. Then the real test starts.

"Ronon is here." toys Teyla.

"What?!" Teagan looks around and Teyla knocks her off the log into the knee deep water.

"You lost focus." says Teyla smugly. Teagan jumps back on the log. Realization kicking in.

"You will only fool me once." Teagan replies wetly. They spar again. Teagan tries to overpower Teyla as Teagan is much taller than Teyla and her arm reach longer but Teyla is too good a fighter.

"I think Ronon is in love with you. He is fighting it and himself." Teyla goads her on. Again Teagan looses focus for a split second and Teyla takes advantage. Down Teagan goes, this time on her ass as Teyla was able to wip the legs out from under her, figuratively and literally. Teagan stays in the water, looking up at Teyla.

"Are you serious or just trying to get to me again?" Teyla stands over her triumphantly.

"Both. You cannot let words unfocus your mind on your goal. Verbal manipulation, remember? This is how Ronon got the better of you. You must learn to focus on the goal of winning and not let anything distract you. Your enemy will say anything to get your guard down." Teagan jumps back on the log. AGAIN!

"You sound like my father. But I think I got it this time." They continue to spar.

"So are you willing to share Kanaan?" asked Teagan, now understanding the test. Teyla grinned, knowing her ploy of course.

"Very funny."

"He has already shared my bed." Crash go the poles!

"Of course he has." teases Teyla, not believing a word.

"He has the cutest," BANG! "mole" BANG! "on his left..." SPLASH! Teyla is wet and indignant.

"How do you know that!!" Teyla demands.

"From your mind." Teagan reaches down to help her up. Teyla crosses her arms, unwilling to take the helping hand. "Verbal manipulation? Goal of winning? I had to focus very hard on retrieving that info from your mind AND sparring AND staying dry, not to mention ignoring all the other pictures of you coming to mind, you know!" Teagan's hand is still extended. Teyla finally takes it and stands on the log.

"You learn quickly. I think you have passed step 2." Teyla walks off the log and grabs a towel. As Teagan follows Teyla throws her another towel and they both dry off. "I will be busy the next 2 days with business dealings. Many here have offered to keep you... busy. If you need anything, just ask."

Before she knew it the two days had passed and she and Teyla were standing in front of the gate, about to return to Atlantis. Teyla could sense Teagan was hesitant. She grabbed Teagan's hand.

"You can do this." Teyla encouraged.

"I know." Teagan looks around. "Kanaan?" He wasn't there.

"We said our goodbyes earlier." They both smile as the stargate activates and they walk through.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Atlantis Teagan is at once bombarded by all the emotions of the 100's of people here. But this time it was different. She thought it would be overwhelming after four days on New Athos where there are far less people. But instead, sensing all those people felt like... a warm blanket enveloping her. Like home. She was surprised. She thought gossip would have spread about her abilities and she would feel hostility and animosity instantly upon her arrival. No. Col. Carter came to her balcony from her office and yelled down.

"Teagan, can I see you for a minute please?" Teagan nodded and started up the stairs as Teyla gave her a reassuring smile and headed to her quarters to unpack. She entered Sam's office, closed the door, put down her back pack and sat down at Sam's desk. Sam was on the other side.

"I'm sorry, I meant to talk to you earlier but I didn't realize you were going to New Athos with Teyla. You probably know what this is about." said Sam.

"I don't need to read your mind to know it's about Ronon's test." Teagan said, trying to hold back any anger she still felt.

"MY test, not Ronon's. Although it was not exactly what I had in mind." Sam paused for a moment, trying to find the right words for a difficult situation. "When you told me about your abilities I HAD to know you had them under control. For the safety of everyone here on Atlantis. But more than that. You know this is a trust issue. I have to trust you with the life of every human being on this base. And now I do."

"You shouldn't. Your test proved nothing. My abilities don't work on Ronon so you learned nothing." Still trying not to be angry but it was definitely coming out in her tone. Sam was concerned.

"I learned everything I needed to know. You didn't need to tell Ronon anything. You could have said nothing and let us think you passed the test with flying colors." Teagan was confused with the lingo. "Sorry, did remarkably well! But you didn't. You were honest to the end." Sam paused again. "Ronon told me what he put you through. I'm sorry but he did what I asked of him. I asked him to do anything he had to to force you to use your abilities against him. And he did."

"Yes he did. I'm sure he enjoyed every minute of trying to bring down a 'monarch'." Teagan stood up. She had enough and couldn't control her anger anymore. "Is there anything else Colonel?" Sam stood up too. She was obviously uncomfortable with what she had done. This was her first command, after all, and, although she knew she HAD to test Teagan's control, it had not been an easy decision. She had tried to put herself in Teagan's shoes. Sam had been in many circumstances where her trust had been tested, her control over her emotions (Jack), her intelligence tested continually. It was part of the job. But this was not a job for Teagan. It was her life. Teagan had a remarkable ability that Sam dearly wanted to keep here on Atlantis but not if Teagan was a loose cannon. Now that Teagan had passed the test, Sam's focus was on keeping her here and utilizing her talents. At least, that's what the SGC had advised.

"That's all." Teagan started for the door but stopped and turned back to Sam.

"Colonel, you may not believe this but I DO understand your need to test my resolve. You are not the first. But that was not a test. It was an interrogation of an enemy. My trust in YOU has diminished greatly. If I couldn't sense the regret coming from you I would not trust you at all." Teagan leaves, knowing she has hurt Sam's feelings but wishing Sam could go through the same test. If Teagan was a nasty person she would go into Sam's brain and do exactly that! Put Sam and her 'Jack' in the same situation. How would she like that?! Teagan takes a deep breath as she walks towards her quarters with her gear. She stops as she realizes she hadn't thought of John. She searches for him with her mind since she didn't have her headset to call him. He's out of the infirmary and trying to get back in fighting shape. He's in the gym. She changes direction and heads there first. After her exchange with Sam she realizes she needs to deal with John and be honest. Between Ronon's test and Teyla's sermon's, I mean conversations, Teagan realizes she doesn't want the relationship they have. As Teyla said, there were no surprises. They didn't love each other so it shouldn't come as a surprise to him.

When she walks in the gym she wishes she could run right back out again. Ronon was here with John. Of course, she couldn't have known. They were sitting talking when she entered. Both of them looked at her with far different expressions on their faces.

An hour earlier Ronon and Sheppard had been sparring. Ronon was taking it easy on Sheppard since he wasn't 100% yet. But Sheppard kept getting the better of him anyway. Ronon was distracted. Sheppard could see his Chewy needed an ear more than a fist so he managed to knock Ronon off his big feet and on his back. Then he sat on him.

"OK, Chewy, spill it." said Sheppard.

"Spill what?" By now Ronon knew most Earth slang. He just needed encouragement to talk about anything!

"I'm gonna SIT on you till you TELL me what's wrong." Sheppard gave the 'you-know-I-mean-it' look while Ronon looked back with the 'you-know-you're-an-idiot' look.

"You do realize I can throw you off at any time."

"Yes." said Sheppard slowly. "And then you'll have to take me back to the infirmary and explain to Dr. Keller why you..." Ronon started squirming at the mention of her name. "OOOHHHH, somethings up with you and the good doctor."

Ronon's expression changed to uncomfortable on the verge of angry. "Get off me."

"Are you gonna talk?" Sheppard never gave up.

Ronon rolled his eyes. "If it'll shut YOU up, I guess." He really needed to talk about it. He just had trouble starting. Sheppard let his friend sit up and they sat across from each other on the gym floor. Sheppard waited patiently for his friend to open his mouth. Ronon sighed. "Jen and I broke up." Sheppard was surprised.

"I thought you two were happy! What happened?" Ronon clammed up again, looking at the floor. Sheppard got the picture. "Oh no, what did you do?"

"I was following orders. That's all. But she doesn't believe me." Now Sheppard was impatient.

"Can you start at the beginning? What orders? Believe what?"

"You probably heard about Teagan telling Col. Carter that she can control people." Sheppard nodded. Carter didn't want it to get around so was keeping the info on a need-to-know. Sheppard needed to know. "Col. Carter asked me to test her. To see what it would take to get her to use her powers against me." Pause. Too long of a pause.

"AND?!" asks Sheppard, wondering what the hell happened. Ronon was hesitant.

"Let's just say I gave her every reason to ... hurt me, use whatever 'power' she has against me."

Sheppard was upset now. "Let's not 'just say'! What the hell did you do?" Ronon started to rise, thinking he should never have brought this up. Not with Sheppard. But Sheppard wasn't going to let him go. He reached over and grabbed Ronon by the shoulders and tried to pull him back down. "Oh no you don't!" But the movement pulled his stitches and he had to pull back, holding his side and grimacing in pain. Ronon sat back down, remembering what Sheppard had said about going to the infirmary.

"Alright! Just sit down." Ronon thought for a second. How to start? How do you tell your best friend what you did to his girlfriend? Very carefully! "I said some things to get her mad." He looked over at Sheppard who obviously knew how interrogations went. "Then I hit her..." Sheppard looked mad. Ronon slid back a little. "Hard." Ronon looked back at the floor, not wanting to see the look on Sheppard's face. Then he quietly added, "And I mighta kissed her."

"WHAT??!!"

"She still didn't use her powers on me." Trying to stay on subject.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Sheppard tried to grab Ronon, punch him, slap him, ANYTHING, but Ronon knew what was coming and Sheppard was inhibited by rage and stitches so Ronon quickly grabbed him by the throat and pushed him down on the mat on his back, trying not to hurt him, just hold him down to listen.

"COL. CARTER," Ronon emphasized, "thought I was the perfect person to get Teagan mad enough to lose control." The look of understanding was almost replacing the rage on Sheppard's face so he let loose his hold on Sheppard's neck. Sheppard rubbed his neck but didn't move yet.

"AND?!" Sheppard wanted the whole story. Ronon paused for a moment.

"She was wrong. I was the worst person Col. Carter could have picked." Ronon sat back, giving Sheppard time to sit up. And let him stew for a few MORE minutes.

"Why?"

"Because I am the ONLY person on this base that Teagan can't sense, can't read...can't control." He says almost smugly.

"She TOLD you that? After all you did? After you...This kiss... was it... just a peck on the cheek?" Ronon gives him the 'what-do-you-think' look. "Uh huh. But she was fighting you off, that's why you have so many..." he was about to say scrapes and bruises but Ronon had none. And Ronon had turned his eyes to the ground again. "So that's why Jennifer is upset at you."

"Basically."

"So I guess I should be expecting a break-up call soon."

"What?! No! I was under orders, remember?"

"But SHE wasn't. And I get the impression she kissed you back." Sheppard watched his buddy squirm again. "And you liked it." Ronon REALLY wanted to get as far away from Sheppard as possible. That's when the door opens and in walks Teagan. She stops as soon as she sees them both. Deer in headlights.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you both were here. I'll go." She tried valiantly to make a break for it.

"Wait!" Ronon yells. "I was just leaving." He quickly gets to his feet and scrambles to the door. He has a strange expression on his face. Teagan's not used to having to read expressions and Ronon is always an enigma to her. But he was definitely uncomfortable. As the door closed behind him, Teagan was still standing there with her gear, looking at John nervously.

"I was gone four days. What the hell?!" She asked concerned.

"Come here." He patted the floor next to him. She did. He figured he already knew what was coming so maybe he could beat her to the punchline. "It has recently come to my attention that you and I... aren't ... going anywhere, are we." Not really a question.

"We aren't in love with each other, if that's what you mean." she answered.

"See, when I was first told about you reading everyone's minds I thought, how cool, I would never have to TELL you how I feel cuz you'd just know. But... it drives me nuts!" She smiles. "You knew that already! See!"

"I don't have to read your mind to know any of that, John. And I can't change any of it either."

"You shouldn't have to." he counters.

"So.. are we still friends? Or is it too weird for you?" She grins.

"Too weird? Weird is my middle name it seems." They stand up, Sheppard more gingerly, holding his side. "Besides, these heart to hearts are wearing me out." he jokes.

"Were you and Ronon having a heart to heart?" she asks as innocently as possible. John looks uncomfortable.

"Ya... lets just leave it at that. And stay out of my head!" another joke.

"You got it, buddy." she jokes back as the door closes behind them.

Back in her quarters, Teagan starts unpacking. She was surprised at how easy it was to.. break up with John. She didn't expect him to cry or anything but she thought it would be more uncomfortable. She didn't expect him to do it first either. He finally surprised her! Then the door bell chimed. Teagan left her back pack on the bed and opened the door. She could sense it was Teyla. And something was wrong. Teyla came in and looked... uncomfortable.

"Have you spoken with anyone since you have returned?" Teyla asked pacing. Teagan was curious at Teyla's behavior but still wouldn't read her mind.

"Yes, Col. Carter and John. Why?" Teyla gestured for her to sit down on the bed. Teyla moved the back pack and sat next to her, still fidgeting.

"Ronon and Dr. Keller broke up while we were gone." Another surprise for Teagan. "There is more. It seems...Jennifer believes Ronon was cheating on her... with you."

"WHAT???"

"Just before we left, Jennifer found your radio headset and Ronon was apologizing to you. She overheard and does not believe his explanation." Teagan stood up and starting pacing herself. No wonder Ronon was acting strangely in the gym.

"Do you think I should explain to Dr. Keller? Or leave it alone?" asked Teagan, not knowing what to do in such a strange situation. Teyla thought for a second.

"I think you should stay out of it and let them find their own way. Together or apart as they see fit." Good advice. It's not like Teagan was responsible.

"Lt. Lorne to Teagan." The room said. Teagan still hadn't replaced her headset so Lorne had to contact her on the city wide communication system. Teagan borrowed Teyla's headset and radioed Lorne. He advised SGA4 had a mission briefing in 15 minutes. She needed to be there.

"Be right there." To Teyla, "I guess this conversation will have to wait. As will my unpacking." They both leave the room.

In the briefing room Teagan is advised that SGA4 will be visiting a new planet that intel suggests may have an old ZPM. Sam decided to send SGA4 because their informant advised the planet is inhabited by a race that speaks an extremely strange language that no one has been able to decipher. She's hoping Teagan will be able to use her abilities to understand them and find that ZPM. Zelenka will accompany them in hopes this is not a hoax. They leave in 4 hours. Teagan figured she was already half packed anyway! On her way back to her quarters Ronon catches up with her in the hallway. He starts walking with her.

"Do you have a second?" he asks. She keeps walking.

"You were following orders, you're sorry. Ya, I know, move on." she said without even looking at him. Ronon grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him and stop. Luckily there was no one else in the corridor at the moment.

"Look.... I didn't know. I'm sorry." That confused her.

"Didn't know what?" she asked accusingly. He had meant he didn't know she had feelings for him. The kiss had told him that in spades. He couldn't forget it. But since she didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to say it. He was hoping...

"Uh... I didn't know you couldn't sense me. I thought you'd see right through everything I said and did so I.. had to.. do something big and do it fast. To keep you off balance. If I had known you didn't know... that you couldn't sense how I felt..." OOPS! He hadn't meant to say that. She didn't seem to catch it as she was still upset.

"Well now you know! I have no idea what goes on in that big.." sexy, "head of yours. I have enough trouble with everyone else's thoughts and feelings." She stopped for a second, realizing how tantalizing it would be to have the quiet of being alone with him. She shook her head, trying to push the thought away and calming down at the same time. She took a deep breath and took a long look at his face, trying to read his expression. It was so hard for her. "I wish..." she couldn't finish, she looked at the floor. He was still holding her arm. He slid his hand down to her hand and squeezed it warmly.

"I never thought about how noisy it must be for you." He grinned encouragingly. Someone came around the corner and they both dropped their hands.

"I have to get going." She left him standing there, watching her walk away. She still wasn't really sure how that went! He was sorry, she knew that. But he held her hand. And didn't he say something about how he felt? No, Teyla was wrong. Surprises may be nice but this was torture! How do people go through this?? Oh well. No time to think about it now. She needed to focus on the mission. She was enjoying being this busy. It took her mind off things. Sort of.

Four hours later they were ready to go. She had never worked with Zelenka before and was amused by the emotions she sensed from him. He was nervous and excited and scared. Her team members rarely exuded those emotions anymore, they were so accustomed to missions. And McKay! There were so many emotions emanating from him at the same time it made her squeamish to be close to him for any length of time. She entered the gate with a smile on her face. But once through the smile faded and the pain started. Within minutes she was no longer able to walk, she was rolling on the ground holding her head, completely unaware of the vomit spewing from her mouth. She wasn't aware of anything but the pain in her head. Lorne attempted to help her but as soon as he touched her he shared her experienced and passed out cold. The local inhabitants had been there almost immediately but, again, they couldn't communicate and Teagan was out of commission. Lorne regains consciousness and dials Atlantis. No one seems to be able to touch Teagan without falling unconscious but they needed to get her off this planet and fast. Teyla tries to reach out to Teagan and is overwhelmed with pain and wretches her stomach contents in the control room, holding her head and falling to the floor. Sam tells Lorne they will think of something and closes the gate. The Daedalus is here but it would take hours to get to them. She could have brain damage by then. Or worse.

"I'll go." says Ronon. "She can't sense me, maybe I won't be affected."

"You can't know that." advises Sam.

"Then you can think of something else while I try. Can't hurt." He's got a point. Sheppard decides to go with him. Teyla can't possibly go and McKay was still busy, that's why they sent Zelenka!

Once through Sheppard and Ronon are surprised that SGA4 are only 20 feet away. That's as far as they got before Teagan wasn't able to function. The locals were very agitated and trying so hard to communicate. As Ronon went to Teagan a local took Sheppard by the arm and showed him a picture he had drawn in the sand. He was very emphatic that Sheppard look with hands pulling him toward it. That's when Sheppard got his first clue. The picture looked like a small ship. Like a Wraith Dart.

"Guys, I think we got trouble here!" Sheppard yelled as he turned around to face his friends. Ronon was picking up Teagan as Sheppard turned around. Sure enough, he was immune. No sooner had the words come out of Sheppard's mouth when the gate activated and out of the rippled horizon came a Dart. Ronon couldn't get to his gun and hated having to rely on his buddies to take down the Dart but he didn't dare drop Teagan. But it didn't matter. The Dart was there for one reason and one reason only. He had lured the team there. Specifically chose this planet and it's strange echo-location noises that made it's evolution so unique. There was no ZPM. (You figured that out, right?) He had heard about this interesting new team member to Atlantis and knew she would be of great assistance to him. But how could a Wraith capture someone who could sense him coming, could control him, or kill him with a thought? Incompassitate her. It had taken him awhile to come up with just the right plan. But he had it. And now he had her, or was about to. This was just the beginning. For Michael.

_Last chapter coming up next. Hope someone has enjoyed the story and love to hear any suggestions to make it better._


	6. Chapter 6

Michael turned the Dart around once he found her. He didn't care someone was holding her. Extra food with his prize. Their puny weapons had little effect on his Dart and he had dematerialized his prey and dialed the gate before they had a chance to think. As he entered the gate he smiled ear to ear. Step one accomplished.

Once on board his ship he rematerialized his cargo. His crew was prepared for Teagan and quickly stunned her, even though she was still unconscious, just in case. They had been advised of the danger. She was taken straight to the lab. Ronon was to be taken to a cell for now. Michael advised his crew that Ronon would be used as leverage to get Teagan to cooperate if she ever woke up. Michael knew his crew were not the most loyal bunch. They were only with him because no other Wraith would have them. Or they were spies for other factions. Either way, he told them as little as possible. He wasn't about to tell them Ronon may be useful later. He didn't want to tell them why. That if his experiments didn't work, he would need Ronon as back up. That would just cause doubt.

Michael was so excited he had trouble containing his joy. He knew better than to smile around other Wraith but he knew he was taking the first steps toward his dream of creating a new race of beings. Part Wraith, part Teagan with her amazing abilities. He had started planning this dream over a year ago but with Teyla as his guinea pig. He had no idea someone like Teagan existed. This was even better.

When Michael arrived in his lab he kicked everyone else out. Teagan lay on the metal table like a corpse. Good thing, he knew. Or they'd all be dead in a flash. But he was prepared. He had enough drugs to keep her in an induced coma for up to a year. In that time he planned on impregnating her with at least a dozen female offspring. But first he had to create viable embryos and THAT was his only weakness... that he foresaw. So he immediately started hooking her up to his many machines. This one to keep her sleeping. That one to feed her. This one to administer the meds to stimulate the growth of egg follicles. That one to monitor her brain activity and make DAMN sure she didn't wake up! He double checked to make sure the volume on that alarm was way up. Once all that was in place he just had to wait till the first meds kicked in and her egg production was in full swing.

Ronon woke up in a Wraith cell. Why do they all look the same? Don't Wraith have an original thought among them? They had taken most of his clothes. Guess they new he was good at hiding weapons. He spent the next few days attempting escape. He was surprised they brought him food every day. But none of them would say a word. He didn't know where Teagan was nor who was in charge. But he had to keep trying. After what must have been two weeks he finally got an answer. Michael came to see him. He opened the cell door and Ronon tried to charge him but was stunned immediately and went down. Ronon woke up in the lab. He was lying on a table next to Teagan and Michael was across the room with his back turned. Ronon lay quiet and worked at getting his hands free as he looked over at all the tubes coming out of the unconscious Teagan. Somehow, perhaps because of his rage, he was able to get his hand free. He didn't have much time and figured instead of freeing himself and running around trying to kill possibly hundreds of Wraith, his best bet was to try to wake Teagan. He managed to reach over to one of the med lines and kink it so the medication couldn't get to its target. He hoped it was the right tube. He couldn't be sure. He wasn't McKay, after all! But that was all he could do before Michael turned around. He didn't want Michael to realize his hand was free because he was terrified Michael would check all the lines. So he pretended he was still strapped in.

"So, you're awake. I guarantee you, you'll wish you weren't." Michael said as he walked over to Ronon's table. It took all his effort not to reach over and grab Michael's neck.

"What are you doing?" Forever to the point, our Ronon. Michael smiled. Terrifying, really. A Wraith smiling.

"Not me. Your friend here is about to give birth to an army of super-Wraith with the ability to read minds and control others with just a thought. She's quite remarkable! All I'm doing is helping her along the evolutionary road. But I've run into a problem. And YOU are my answer. You see, it seems human eggs and Wraith DNA don't mix very well. Not a single viable embryo has emerged from the 34 eggs I painstakingly retrieved from her. Wraith don't procreate like humans. Males don't have sperm so I can't just mix her eggs with my sperm. It couldn't be that easy. I had to use my DNA. But it's not working. At least, not at this level. BUT, once I have a strong embryo I SHOULD be able to graft my DNA onto it and have my first prototype. That prototype will develop an egg and I will again, graft my DNA, making it even more Wraith-like. Until I have the perfect soldier. In layman's terms." Michael turned toward a table full of strange instruments and grabbed a very long needle. "But first I need some sperm." He smiled at Ronon as Ronon realized what was about to happen. He still didn't want to let Michael know that his hand was free but he figured Michael would notice eventually so he slapped the needle away from Michael and reached for his throat. Ronon was stunned before he got there, of course. Luckily, Michael was far too happy to think about checking all the med lines. He was about to retrieve the sperm he needed to start his army.

Ronon woke up in his cell, unable to walk. The pain in his groin was excruciating. Michael wouldn't have to worry about him escaping anytime soon. And he couldn't know if Michael found the kink in Teagan's med line, or if it was even the right line. He just hoped it was worth it!

Back in the lab, a day had passed and Teagan was starting to sense things. She knew Wraith were nearby but she couldn't quite wake up. So she thought of Teyla and her meditation and kept her breathing steady. Soon she could read thoughts and see images. She knew she was on a Wraith ship and there were about 50 Wraith on board. She could sense no humans. Someone named Michael was in charge and he was experimenting on her. When she felt she was strong enough she lashed out and killed every Wraith but Michael. He was in the room with her and she thought she might need him to get all the machines unhooked and then fly the ship to safety. She opened her eyes and he was standing right in front of her, fighting as hard as he could to force his hand to get the gun from his holster. But he couldn't. She was surprised how... almost human he looked. She managed to unhook the machines with his... help. She had never seen a Wraith sweat from effort before. He was furious! To say the least. When she was free she looked into his mind for answers but had to pull back. He was ravaged with hate and despair and rage... and revenge. She looked around the room, still unaware that Ronon was on board. She saw the petri-dishes.

"What were you trying to do?" Teagan demanded. The question reverberated in his mind. Commanding him to answer. His mouth moved even though he tried vainly to stop it. He told her about his army. About what the humans had done to him and how this was their fault. They made him the monster he had become. He would have his revenge! He thought of each of them. Sheppard, Teyla, McKay, and Ronon. Then he pulled back in fear. He didn't want her to know something. She delved deeper into his mind, as sick as it was and discovered his secret. Ronon was here. She forced him to take her to Ronon's cell. Ronon was relieved, to say the least. When Michael opened his cell door Ronon walked gingerly out and hugged Teagan hard, at least till it hurt and he had to pull away. She looked at him with concern.

"I'll explain later. Right now we gotta get off this ship."

"I know. There's no use sending a message. Any Wraith vessel could get here first. I think we should land the ship on the closest planet with a stargate and gate home." Ronon nodded agreement so she commanded Michael to go to the bridge, find the nearest stargate and land the ship. Needless to say, once Teagan woke up Michael didn't stand a chance. She had no trouble controlling one Wraith for a few hours till they reached the planet and landed. And once landed, she had no trouble killing him. She sensed that he was no ordinary Wraith. But his mind was so full of hatred she had no second thoughts about killing him. Still, she wondered why his last thought was that he would still win.

She and Ronon walked very slowly to the gate on the desolate desert planet. The red sand blew in their faces as Teagan supported the very tall Ronon with every step.

"What did Michael do to you?" she asked concerned as he grimaced with every step.

He looked at her, wondering if he really needed to tell her. Maybe Michael didn't get a chance to impregnate her yet. Maybe he didn't use his sperm at all. Maybe...

"He took my sperm. And he wasn't what you'd call 'nice' about it either." She stopped walking, frozen with the ramifications of what he had just said. The sudden stop caused him even more pain and he stifled a groan. She started walking again.

"Sorry... I didn't realize... I didn't have time to think about what he was doing... I didn't look into his thoughts enough... I just concentrated on getting the hell out." She looked up and saw the gate and the DHD less than 20 feet away. She sand was still blowing, making it difficult to keep your eyes open. "Not far now." When they reached the DHD she dialed and he just concentrated on not passing out. The control room on the other side was a welcome sight. Although everyone was happy to see them home safe, no one was prepared to see Ronon come through the gate in only his underwear. "He needs a stretcher and a medic." Teagan yelled. Within seconds Ronon was heading for the infirmary and Teagan was right behind him. Once through the doors Dr. Keller took Ronon into a private room for examination and Teagan was taken to a bed for her own post-mission examination by a nurse. Col. Carter came in a few minutes later and stood next to Teagan's bed where she was sitting. The nurse was taking some blood.

"Are you up for talking?" Asked Sam cautiously.

"I'm okay. I'm just worried about Ronon. Dr. Keller hasn't come back out."

"Don't worry. He's in good hands. I've recalled all the search teams so you'll probably be inundated with very relieved people soon."

"Col. Carter I think you'll want to send a team back to the planet we gated from. Michael's ship is there, all the Wraith are dead, and his experiments are still there. I'm not sure how far he got in his experiments but I want to make sure there aren't any...babies somewhere. I can't be sure of anything." Col. Carter was surprised.

"We figured it was Michael. But we didn't know why he kidnapped you. Honestly, I thought when the Wraith discovered what you can do they would put you on their hit list." Teagan was confused with the term. "Sorry, I mean I thought they'd be hunting you down. But with Michael, you just never know."

"I still don't know much. I was unconscious till about... maybe 6 hours ago. It's hard to say. How long have we been gone?"

"20 days."

"WHAT!?"

Dr. Keller came back from Ronon's room. She was in surgery green's and taking gloves off as she walked over to them.

"Is Ronon OK?" Asked Teagan fearfully.

"He'll live but he's... not very...comfortable right now. I'm sorry, Teagan, but I can't really discuss it." The nurse motions for Dr. Keller. "I'll be right back." She talks with the nurse who shows Dr. Keller Teagan's test results. Meanwhile Teagan and Sam continue their discussion.

"So, what do you think Michael was experimenting on?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure. His mind was full of rage and 'dominating the galaxy' and 'revenge for what you did to me', sort of stuff. I'm not sure how I fit into his plan. Ronon was awake. Maybe he knows more." Dr. Keller came back to Teagan's bed with a strange expression on her face.

"I need both of you to follow me." Teagan and Sam give each other the 'uh-oh-this-is-bad' look and follow the good doctor into Ronon's room. He's laying on a bed, awake, with an ice pack on his groan and a blanket over him. He tries to sit up as they enter but grimaces as Dr. Keller tells him not to move and asks Teagan to lay on the other bed in the room. She gathers a few machines and gets them set up next to Teagan as everyone watches and waits for an explanation.

"Sam, can you please close the door." Sam does. "Teagan, you are pregnant and, according to our information, the father's DNA matches Ronon's."

"WHAT?!" echo Ronon, Teagan and Sam.

"Ronon, I think I need a debriefing and fast." says Col. Carter, anxious to hear THIS story.

"Michael told me he was creating a super army from Teagan. He wanted create a new being. A Wraith like creature with her powers. But he couldn't get her eggs to accept Wraith DNA and Wraith don't have sperm." Pause. "So he took mine. He said once he had a viable...embryo?.. he was going to ...put Wraith DNA on it somehow."

"Col. Carter to control room." Sam said to her headset. They answered. "I need the first available team sent to the gate address where Ronon and Teagan just came from. STAT. Make sure McKay goes with them. We need to make sure no other Wraith get their hands on that ship. Out." She looked back at Dr. Keller. "So is the baby part Wraith?" Dr. Keller advises Teagan to lay down and she prepares Teagan for an ultrasound. As Dr. Keller gels up the machine and skates it across Teagan's abdomen she explains a little more.

"There's nothing to see yet. So you are obviously less than a month along." This confuses Teagan until she realizes that Dr. Keller thinks she and Ronon were having an affair. Dr. Keller was trying to see if the baby is from before the mission.

"We've only been gone for 20 days, Doctor, so I couldn't possibly be further along." Teagan made sure she pointed out. Ronon clued in then.

"Oh for... Jenn! Teagan and I have not had sex!" he said exasperated ( or maybe frustrated!).

"And yet, there is a baby." Dr. Keller retorts hotly.

"Not for long." Adds Teagan. They all look at her shocked. "Michael made this baby. We cannot possibly let it live."

"Now wait a minute! This is my baby too! You can't make that decision alone!" Ronon is adamant. Teagan doesn't understand why he would want this child. Ronon takes a deep breath. "Dr. Keller has advised me that, thanks to Michael's poor surgery skills and lack of hygiene.... I may never be able to have kids. This child may be my only chance." He turns and looks straight into Teagan's eyes. "Please, just let them run some tests. He may not have had a chance to do anything. The baby may be fine." Teagan's eyes well up with tears. She's terrified but she promises.

"Col. Carter, if you don't mind, I'm going to run some more tests." Col. Carter gives Teagan's hand a squeeze and smiles at Ronon as she leaves. "OK, Teagan. I'm going to do in internal ultrasound to get a better look at the embryo. If I can, I'll insert a needle and see if I can get a sample for DNA testing just to be absolutely sure there is no sign of Wraith tampering." Dr. Keller brought over another machine and a gown for Teagan to change into. Again, Dr. Keller was assuming Teagan and Ronon were more familiar with each other and able to undress in front of each other. Teagan went to the bathroom to undress and came back. Ronon was smiling because this had again, reminded Dr. Keller that they had done nothing wrong. Back on the bed, Dr. Keller needed Teagan to part her legs as the internal ultrasound required a strange looking device to be inserted in her uterus. Dr. Keller was doing all this right in front of Ronon and Teagan was very uncomfortable. Dr. Keller finally clued in.

"Oh, please! He's the father. He deserves to be here."

"He deserves to know the results. He doesn't need to see all this!" Teagan whined.

"I promise I won't look at anything but the monitor. Please!" pleaded Ronon. Teagan sighed and relented. This was weird, lets get it over with. Dr. Keller inserted the device with one hand and played with the monitor with the other. It was EXTREMELY uncomfortable. Especially since Dr. Keller had to move it all around. And then they all saw the pictures. Not one embryo, THREE.

"Oh my god!" smiled Ronon, ear to ear.

"THREE BABIES?!" croaked Teagan. "Is that possible?"

"Don't worry. You can carry three babies almost to term without too much trouble." Dr. Keller inserted the needle and Teagan stifled a scream. "All done. That's it. I'll know by morning if the babies are all human." She paused. "Or all Satedan, I guess." Dr. Keller left the room without looking at either of them. Teagan was overwhelmed and Ronon could tell.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I... don't want to talk right now." She closed her eyes, hoping she would wake up from this nightmare. She fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Col. Carter had been very busy. McKay was sent to examine Michael's ship and found a lot more than he bargained for.

"McKay to Sam, come in." he radios in from the ship.

"CARTER, here," she emphasizes.

"Sam, I'm going to need Dr. Keller here. There are over 100, what looks like, eggs here at various stages of development. There are 10 babies in stasis."

"WHAT?! But Michael didn't have the time."

"Well, he found a way. He must have been planning this for a while, looking at all the STUFF he has here. We know he's capable of genetic manipulation, I'm sure he's capable of speeding up the gestational period. I NEED DR. KELLER HERE! This is not my area of expertise."

"I'll get her ready. CARTER out. Carter to Dr. Keller."

"Dr. Keller here." she says groggily as she is barely awake in front of her computer in the infirmary. She's been working 26 hours straight and is long overdue for a rest.

"Sorry to call at this hour but we need your assistance."

"No problem. What's going on?" She yawns.

"McKay need medical assistance on Michael's ship."

"Is he OK? What do I need to bring?"

"It's not McKay. Everyone is fine... it's just...well...Michael is even more devious than we realized. Be ready in 20 minutes."

One hour later Dr. Keller was knee deep in machines and gadgets and chemicals, most of which were completely foreign to her. But by working with McKay they were able to figure out a lot. It appeared that Michael was able to procure viable eggs within 4 days of Teagan's arrival on his ship. Not only that, but he was, or rather SHE was able to produce over 30 eggs in the first retrieval. And he was able to do it every four to five days. In 20 days he had as much as 150 eggs to play with. Michael had told Ronon he had experimented on 72 already, albeit unsuccessfully. That leaves plenty more.

"Ronon said it had been less than 48 hours from the time Michael... took his sperm to the time he and Teagan escaped. In 48 hours he put sperm and egg together, got viable embryos, implanted some in Teagan, grew others to the size of 6 month old fetus', cryoed some, ... what else?" Dr. Keller asked McKay getting confused by lack of sleep and the implausibility of the whole situation.

"Well, there are varying degrees of human to Wraith fetus' here too. He had already started grafting Wraith DNA on these 12 younger embryos. And those 10 ... sacks in the ...embryonic chambers, I guess you'd call them, all appear to be more Wraith." He said disgusted as he tried not to touch anything he didn't have to. Dr. Keller, on the other hand, appeared to be enjoying exploring it all. Rodney noticed. "You actually seem to be excited about this revolting mission."

"Well, you have to admit, much of this could be considered a medical break through. I'm sure Endocrynologists would love to get their hands on this information. Infertility would be extinct!" She exclaimed happily. Till she looked down at the floor at the dead forms of 6... beings. They were definitely not Wraith but not human either. They were fetuses but Dr. Keller couldn't tell at what stage, they were too alien. She couldn't know if they ever actually lived and were killed when Teagan woke up. The doctor side of her would enjoy doing autopsies on them to gather more information. But the important thing was that they were all dead. But she did find one thing that put the biggest smile on her face amongst all this carnage. She found the canister with Ronon's semen. He didn't have to rely on Teagan's babies. He could have others with someone else if he wanted to.

"Take what info you can from the database, Rodney." She put the canister in a freezer pack in her back pack. "I'm going back to the gate to let Col. Carter know what we've found and see if she wants us to save anything." The look of revolt on Rodney's face at the thought of having to save any of this was obvious. But Dr. Keller didn't notice.

When she woke up, Teagan was happy to see Teyla and Sheppard sitting in the seats across from her. They had obviously tried to sleep there. Teyla sensed Teagan wake and opened her eyes at the same time. They spoke to each other in their minds partly so as not to wake the others, and partly for discretion.

"_I am thankful you are home and well_." thought Teyla.

"_You think this is well?"_

"_It could be much worse. You are home and safe."_

"_But what now? 3 Babies, Teyla! Michael would not have put them inside me without a purpose."_

Teyla thought for a moment. _"Can you sense anything from them yet?"_ she hoped.

"_No. But if I sense Wraith at any time..."_ she couldn't finish. She and Teyla both looked at each other knowing what must be done if that ever happens. Ronon rolled over and looked at them.

"If there is a problem we'll deal with it then." he said frankly, as if he could read their thoughts right along with them. Both girls were shocked.

"All right." added Sheppard with a yawn. "Enough tele- whatever. There are regular people in the room, ya know." He walked over to stand in between Ronon and Teagan's beds. "You two scared the CRAP out of us! Don't do it again!" He smiled and looked to Ronon. "Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now, Chewy. When you get outa here, I'll be waiting to get you back in shape!"

"A month in here and I'll still be in better shape than you." Ronon goaded. Teagan and Teyla rolled their eyes. Dr. Keller walks in, looking very tired and they all notice.

"Well, I have some news. Maybe... Teyla and John should..." Dr. Keller starts to say they should go but Teagan stops her.

"Whatever you have to tell us," she looks at Ronon for agreement and he nods, "they can hear."

"OK. Well, there were over 130 eggs taken from you that we found at various stages of development." All eyebrows go skyward in shock and amazement and jaws hit the ground. "Some were actually as far as 6 months along and had definite Wraith DNA but I think the growth stimulus caused malformations because they were... barely recognizable. But who knows what Michael's dream army looked like. Main thing is, even though he had less than 48 hours, he had time to do SO much more than we expected." Ronon looked defeated. He knew that Teagan would want to abort these babies if there was a chance Michael had tampered with them. Yet they were his last chance at procreating, at a family. "Don't worry, Ronon." She produced the canister. "I found the...uh... sperm Michael took from you. So Tea gan can abort Michael's experiment without limiting your possible... future... family size."

"Good." says Teagan relieved. "So can I go now?"

Dr. Keller looks confused. "But... don't you want to have the procedure done right away?"

Teagan sighs. "I have been in a coma for 20 days. What I want is to be out of this bed, any bed, and to EAT!" she says firmly as she jumps off the bed.

"I suppose." said Dr. Keller. "But you should come back as soon as you can. I'm sure you don't want them in there any longer than necessary." Teagan gave her a dirty look as she got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to change into the clothes Teyla had so kindly brought for her.

"_You sense something." _knew Teyla_._

"_It's what I don't sense that confuses me. I understand why Dr. Keller wants me to abort these babies. But until I sense Wraith, they are just that, babies. I know I am full of hormones or whatever other drugs Michael filled me with but I need time to THINK." _Teagan said as she got changed.

"_Perhaps because they are Ronon's as well."_

Teagan opens the door of the bathroom. "I'm looking forward to a hot shower in my quarters." She says to everyone as if she and Teyla had not been talking.

"HMPH!" came a noise from Ronon, wishing for the same.

"Sorry."

"Carter to Sheppard." John heard over his headset. He opened the channel and told her to go ahead. "We need you in the control room ASAP. Lt. Anderson just reported in from Michael's ship and they are under fire!" Sheppard took off for the control room, as did Teagan and Teyla.

"This just isn't right." moaned Ronon, understandably feeling left out. Dr. Keller tried to console him, of course.

Back in the control room, Carter still had Lt. Anderson on camera from the MALP. There were Darts everywhere, they could not possibly stand their ground, they needed reinforcements or to get the hell out! Just as Col. Sheppard and the crew arrived in the control room an explosion hit the MALP and transmission was lost. Sheppard and Carter looked at each other and knew without saying.

"I'll get all pilots to the jumpers." He starts to leave.

"WAIT!" Everyone stops. "Just let me through and I'll kill all the Wraith, then we can send medics through for our teams." explains Teagan, thinking this was the most obvious and best plan.

"Are you nuts?" says Sheppard as he looks back to Carter who nods that he has a go and he dashes out to continue his mission. Teagan is confused and a little angry and looks to Carter for an explanation.

"It's YOU they're after! They're trying to draw you out and WE are NOT going to let that happen!"

"They're after the experiments. Just put me in a jumper, all I need is a second." But Carter is not budging. "Colonel, how many lives are you willing to loose? It would only take me a SECOND!" She can see Carter starting to consider it as Sheppard's jumper flies down from above to the gate room for departure. "PLEASE!"

"Sheppard... you're going to have company." She relents.

As they exit the gate on the other side Teagan is in full control and concentrates solely on the eradication of every Wraith presence she senses. Every ship falls to the ground, every Wraith soldier hits the dirt, only the ship in orbit gets away as it was just out of her reach. Teagan falls to the jumper floor from the effort, not unconscious, just pushed back from the force of exertion. John gets a chance to see the destruction that has already happened as he lands the jumper close to the Wraith ship. He helps her up after landing.

"I'm glad you're on our side." He jokes as he gives her a hand up. As they exit the jumper they notice smoke billowing up from multiple Dart crash sites. Then John sees Lt. Anderson still barely alive near the DHD. He rushes over.

"Col., I must be dreaming." He could barely speak and was gasping for breathe. He had shrapnel embedded in his body from head to toe and was covered in more blood than clothes.

"The cavalry has arrived in time, Lieutenant. Medics will be here any minute so hang on." Anderson was about to pass out. "REPORT LIEUTENANT!" He demanded, trying to keep the man awake. It worked.

"Yes, sir." He said weakly as the gate opened and the medical team started through. "It was Michael, sir. I saw him standing over his own dead body, laughing. I don't understand it. But I saw it!" He couldn't go on.

"Good job, Anderson. Stay with me. The doctors gonna take good care of you, you hear?!" A medic came and took over as John looked vacantly around, wondering what that could mean. Could it be true? "Col. Carter I think we're gonna need Dr. Keller to have a really good look at Michael's remains when she gets a chance. I'll explain later." John started looking for Teagan. He asked around and was told she had gone in the ship. He had an inkling what she was up to. She wanted to make sure nothing was taken. When he reached her she was panic stricken, searching the lab like a crazed lunatic.

"They took everything, John! Every egg, every embryo, even the dead ones! EVERYTHING!" she cried.

"Hold on, now. You know we already took some of this stuff back to Atlantis."

"NO! We couldn't take the chance of bringing a lot of it back as Michael could've booby trapped it, or tagged it. Most of the examination was being done here. Michael's dead so it was safe! Why would any other Wraith want this?" She looked at John, tears streaming down her face. That was what they needed to find out.

Forty eight hours later they had their answer. After Dr. Keller took care of the wounded she did an autopsy of Michael's body. They were all waiting outside the morgue for Dr. Keller to come out and report.

"He's a clone."


	8. Chapter 8

A month later they hadn't heard anything from Michael or any new information about possible experiments or his new army. They could only hope he had limited success. Teagan had been restricted to base in fear that Michael would be after her or the offspring. Yes, offspring. She still had not aborted the babies. Dr. Keller had been after her on a daily basis to come in to the infirmary for the procedure. She couldn't understand why Teagan was holding onto the monsters in her womb.

"Finally!" exclaimed Dr. Keller exclaimed as Teagan walked sheepishly into the infirmary.

"WAIT! I want an ultrasound first." demanded Teagan.

"Why?" asked a very perplexed Dr. Keller.

"I need to know I'm killing Wraith, not my own children. I watched my father fight to keep ALL his children when others thought he shouldn't waste my mother's best child-bearing years on non-gifted children. For some reason I feel I should do the same. Just prove to me they're Wraith and I will GLADLY let them go. But, right now, I can't sense them, and that unnerves me." she explained.

"Fine." Dr. Keller begrudgingly went to the ultrasound machine and rolled it out to a bed. Teagan laid on the bed and rolled up her shirt and lowered her pants to accommodate. Dr. Keller gelled up the ultrasound and pressed it to her belly. It was cold and slimy. Dr. Keller easily found the three fetus's. They all appeared human.

"I still don't think it's safe to keep something Michael created." retorted Dr. Keller yet again. But Teagan held firm.

"When can we tell their sex?" asked Teagan.

"If they keep developing at a normal rate, then in about a month they should be approximately 10 weeks along and we may be able to tell on the ultrasound. Definitely by 12 weeks."

"Then I'll wait."

Dr. Keller was losing patience. "I don't understand, Teagan. Why are you putting yourself in danger like this? Why are you putting ALL of us in danger?" Well, that ticked Teagan off.

"How are YOU in danger from these babies, Dr. Keller?! As soon as I sense ANYTHING Wraith, I'll terminate them myself if I have to!" Teagan wiped the gelly off her abdomen as she put her clothes in order and got the hell out of there. She walked furiously down the corridor to the mess hall. Since she had been restricted to base she found she had time on her hands. She asked Sam for something to do and was told the kitchen was always short staffed. So she volunteered and found it to be a very social, fun experience. It seemed that most people had not been informed of her abilities so she was never ostracized like she had been on Sateda. As she walked into the Mess Hall she was greeted with smiles and 'hellos' and her mood lightened. The rest of the day passed without issues as did the rest of the week. Ronon had been out of the infirmary for over a month and back on active duty. He had tried to talk to Teagan about the babies a few times and understood why she was hesitant about aborting them. He was still unsure if he would be able to have any other children, without a little help anyway. But Teagan was keeping her distance from everyone. Even Teyla. With everyone being busy, no one noticed when the next month passed. Until Teagan walked into the infirmary yet again to confront Dr. Keller. But Dr. Keller was ready. The ultrasound machine was all ready to go. Teagan climbed on the bed and again prepared for the slimy gelly. Neither women said a word to the other. Until the infirmary door opened and Ronon walked in. Dr. Keller smiled and motioned him over. He looked a little uncomfortable. Teagan looked incensed. As he walked slowly over he asked Dr. Keller why she had called him.

"This is D- day. Today I hope to be able to prove to Teagan that these... beings... are not worth the risk. I may need your help." she advised as she slid the device over her slightly growing belly. Ronon said nothing but looked at Teagan with concern. Teagan still said nothing. She was getting impatient and just wanted to see the growing fetus's. She still hadn't sensed them. The monitor lit up with three ever growing babies. Again, all appeared human.

"Well, two are definitely boys. But... the other one," Dr. Keller kept moving the device over her belly, trying to get a better view of that allusive third child, hiding behind the other two, "I can't get a good enough look to tell. Interesting, though."

"What?" asked Ronon.

"Well, all the... fetus's we found in Michael's lab were female. Seems strange that he would go to the trouble of inserting males inside her."

"That seems like a good sign to me." said Teagan, reminding Dr. Keller that she was still in the room. Dr. Keller put the machine back against the wall, finished and perplexed again. "You look like you're having second thoughts." Smiled Teagan.

"I still think they're a risk. This just makes it more difficult for me to prove." Teagan sat up on the bed.

"So, same time next month?" she asked hopeful. Dr. Keller shook her head.

"No. You look to be about 11- 12 weeks along. The babies could be big because you're both tall so it's in the genes, but there's also three of them vying for space in there. This whole pregnancy is a HUGE risk in so many ways. Better make it 2 weeks. But, please, call me any time day or night if anything changes. I MEAN it!" emphasized the good doctor. She turned to Ronon. "I asked you here because you are going to be the voice of reason." Ronon raised his eyebrow in surprise. "I can't reason with her but these... things have your DNA too so... you're involved whether you want to be or not. Although I'm guessing you do." Again Ronon says nothing but does not divert his gaze from the pushy doctor. She sighs resignedly. "Fine. Just keep an eye open for any changes you see in her, something she may not notice. Or try to hide."

"I'm right here!" added Teagan annoyed. Dr. Keller walked out of the room. Ronon looked at Teagan's angry face.

"She has a tough job." he said. Teagan was shocked. What a thing to say!

"Excuse me?!"

"She's supposed to be your doctor and do what's best for you. She's supposed to be the babies doctor and figure out what might be best for them. And on top of all that, she's the Chief Medical Officer and has to what's best for the whole base. How do you decide which best is best?" Teagan stopped. Stumped. She couldn't argue with that. She wiped her belly clean and put her clothes back together.

"How do you do that?"

He smiled. "What?"

"How do you take a difficult situation and... condense it into one... sentence?" She got off the bed and looked at him.

"Just the way I see it." She nodded slowly, admiring the thoughtfulness she didn't realize was behind those brilliant eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"Silly question to ask a pregnant woman. Of course!" He grabbed her hand delicately and led her out of the infirmary, hand in hand for all to see. Dr. Keller didn't miss it.

Two weeks later they went through the same thing. Dr. Keller still could only see the back of that elusive third fetus. But this time Teagan was glad to have Ronon there. Afterwards they again went for supper. In the mess hall Ronon had something on his mind as he ate his meal across the table from her.

"I may not be able to sense you but I'm slowly learning how to read you. What's up?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair and put a hand on her ever broadening belly. Ronon looked thoughtful at her, remembering how they first met. He never would have believed he would be having children with a Monarch.

"I think you should move in to my quarters." He was ready for an argument. "Just hear me out! We know this is a risky pregnancy and I think you should have some body there full time. And I think, as the father, I should be it." He didn't expect her to smile.

"I understand where you're coming from, I do." She leaned in toward him. "But Teyla can sense if there is any problem with me. I am never alone."

"But I'm the father. I want to be involved. And what about after they're born? We need to be living together to take care of them. There's THREE, remember? You can't do it alone." She hadn't thought of that.

"OK. Well... once they're born I'll probably need bigger quarters and we'll just have to ask for adjoining quarters." She shrugged as if that solved everything.

"Then I'll move into your quarters." He countered, still eating. He didn't realize he wasn't going to win this one. Yes, she liked him... a lot. But she wasn't ready. They didn't exactly have a relationship yet they were pregnant and he wanted to move in together. When the babies are born she will probably jump at the chance but not now. Not yet. She got up.

"No." She left the table, waving to her friends behind the counter as she left. She knew they were all talking about her, about the pregnancy, about Ronon. She couldn't stop it. Well, she could actually... but she wouldn't. She walked through the corridors to her quarters. Teyla was on New Athos or she would have gone there first. Instead, she just wanted to curl up with a good book in her room.

A few hours later her doorbell rang. She couldn't sense anyone so it had to be Ronon. She opened the door and saw him standing there with a back pack. Of all the nerve. She had said NO and now he was going to push it?!

"I'll sleep on the floor. I just want to be close while Teyla's away."

"No." She closed the door and shook her head. She went back to her book without hearing another word from Ronon. She assumed he went back to his quarters. _He doesn't fight very hard._ She thought to herself as she fell asleep. The next morning she almost tripped over him as she tried to leave her room for her morning jog. He woke up, of course, after spending the night sleeping in the hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked him.

"While Teyla is away I'm staying close. If that means sleeping out here... oh well." He got up. She started to walk away and go for her run but he followed along. So she started to run. Ronon's in good shape so it didn't bother him at all. But he could've used a bathroom! He did just get up. But there was no way he was going to let her go without him. Good thing, really. Because within 10 minutes of running Teagan was doubled over in pain. He grabbed her before she hit the ground and looked at her face in fear.

"I SENSE WRAITH!" she managed to scream through the pain. Ronon picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. Dr. Keller saw them barge into the room and couldn't mistake the look on either of their faces. Pain and fear. Ronon put Teagan on a bed and she immediately pulled her legs up in pain. Dr. Keller got the ultrasound out to see what was going on in Teagan's womb.

"She said she sensed Wraith." he advised Jennifer sadly. She gelled up and put the devise on her abdomen. The scene was shocking. That third baby, the small elusive one, was female. And she had her hand on one of the boys chest... feeding on him. Teagan could feel the life leaving one of her children inside her womb and the Wraith inside her devouring it. When the female was finally satiated, thankfully with only one life, Teagan could finally breathe and the pain abated.

"Get it out!!!" she said with gritted teeth.

"Teagan, at this point in the pregnancy it would be dangerous to try and extract one without possibly damaging the other."

"So just kill them both?! That's it? He's an innocent child!"

"Well, now we know why Michael put the boys in there. Food for... her." Then Teagan knew what to do. Use her power for God's sake! She closed her eyes and wished this child dead. Ronon could tell what she was doing. But normally it takes only a second. Teagan's face looked like she was in a battle. He was afraid if he spoke or touched her she would lose concentration and... lose. Teagan WAS in a battle... with a Queen. A little queen, but a queen that had Teagan's DNA and some of her abilities. Teagan couldn't kill this one with a thought. This was a battle of wills. But the little queen wasn't even born and didn't have the experience or ability to beat Teagan and it seemed to realize that it was in a losing battle. So it lashed out the only way it knew how. It fed on the last baby. Teagan again writhed in pain and agony. She sensed the feelings of conquest, of satisfaction from this tiny queen that was about to die. Within minutes, that seemed like hours, all three babies were dead. Teagan was empty. Empty of babies, empty of emotion, empty. Dr. Keller and Ronon watched it all on the ultrasound in shock. Ronon grabbed Teagan's hand and squeezed it but she didn't respond. He looked to Dr. Keller, wondering what else to do.

"I'm so sorry." She left them alone to deal with their grief.

After a few days, and a D&C, Teagan was back in her quarters. Teyla had come home early and was doing her best to support Teagan through her mourning. But it would take time. It took Teagan a few more days to realize she hadn't seen Ronon since that day. She guessed he was only interested in her because of the pregnancy. Then John came by to see how she was doing. He and others had come before but this was the first day she decided she could deal with the 'how are you's', and 'it'll get better' or her favorite, 'just give it some time'. And, of course, Teyla was there as her crutch, her rock.

"So... you look about as good as Ronon. How are..."

"What?! Why? Is he grieving? He hasn't been here. I didn't know." Teagan was very upset at herself for being so wrapped up in her own grief she didn't think about the fact that they were his children too. He lost his sons too.

"He's a mess. He's trying to hide it but he's not good at it!" added John, unsure what to say. Teagan bolted for the door. She could hear Teyla yell her name as she left. _I have to do something._ Teagan advised Teyla.

_I understand _was what Teagan heard as she walked quickly through the corridors, oblivious to the people, the stares, the condolences from those who knew. Until she reached Ronon's door. He wouldn't answer his door bell so she pounded as hard as she could on the door.

"LET ME IN!" she screamed. The door opened. He stood there looking like he hadn't showered in a week, defeated, eyes puffy and tear soaked. She felt so awful she hadn't considered his feelings, she hadn't checked on him. She left him alone. She reached up and hugged him around his neck as hard as she could. He lifted her up and brought her into his quarters while they still held onto each other. "I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." She weeped. He didn't say a word but she couldn't tell if she felt his tears or her own stream down her cheek.


End file.
